Trust
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Skye's 0-8-4 status is even more dangerous now that they know that Ward is HYDRA; and that he knows that Skye isn't from Earth. How far will HYDRA go to get their hands on Skye? Can Coulson; and the team protect Skye?
1. Aftermath

**TITLE: **_Trust _

**SUMMARY: **_After finding out that Ward was HYDRA all along; the team realize that Skye has withdrawn deep within herself. Can they manage to be there, and truly help her while still trying to get S.H.I.E.L.D back from HYDRA's control? _

_Skye's 0-8-4 status is even more dangerous now that they know that Ward is HYDRA; and that he knows that Skye isn't from Earth. How far will HYDRA go to get their hands on Skye? Can Coulson; and the team protect Skye?_

**RATING: **_T_

**CATEGORIES: **_Friendship/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Angst/ Romance/ Humor/ Crime/ Suspense/ Tragedy/ Spiritual _

_**Author's Note: **Okay confession time. The last episode that I have seen is S1.E6. Not due to disinterest. But due to having no TV channels at all in my apartment. Plus helping selling a house. Well; the house is finally sold. My apartment is almost packed up – and I should be back to watching TV in about three weeks. Hopefully AOS will be released on Net flicks soon. Or I can find the site where they are still showing free episodes. _

_Now; I'm a major Skimmons fan. Have been since the very first time the Bus's ramp lowered &amp; Simmons got her very first sight of Skye standing outside. I'm rooting that they actually GET to be together on air. _

_I love Coulson's relationship with Skye. I love that he's her father figure – and she's his daughter figure. It works. I'm glad they decided to have AOS go in that direction – instead of Coulson being full on serious all the time. _

_I love Fitzsimmons. They are the best SIBLING relationship on the show._

_I'm actually glad they have Ward being a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew someone on the team HAD to be; and I'm glad it's him. I truly didn't want Skye to turn out to be a traitor after all. (Remember I currently only have seen the first six episodes here). I think we'll get more character development from Grant Ward with this plot line. Now perhaps we'll see more of the brother relationship between him &amp; Miles. Especially with Ward having feelings for Skye &amp; knowing his brother had slept with her. _

_Wow; so Skye is an 0-8-4 – I'm not surprised. I knew someone on the team would have an unexplained DNA – I knew Coulson was pretty much brought back from the dead; they all ready had Jemma accidentally get 'powered' up; and, they had Ward and May experience extreme anger with the staff. So the unexplained DNA was between Skye and Fitz. I'm glad they chose Skye – it fits her character the best after all._

_So anyway … I have decided to base this story (my first AOS story) to take place right after they learn that Ward is HYDRA. So the cannon of the story may be off in the beginning. I do plan on correcting my mistakes after I watch the rest of the season. _

_I have decided that this story needs to be told in the POV format. If I wrote third person it would take the emotions that I need to come into play out of the story._

**PRELUDE:**

**AFTERMATH**

**Coulson POV**

You could seriously kill Grant Ward if he was in front of you right now. With your bare hands. You wouldn't even have to think twice about it. You didn't have to think of all the time you had spent with the bastard since he joined your team. How dare he betray you like this? The team like this? S.H.I.E.L.D like this? Skye like this?

You knew that it was on the account of Skye that you could murder Grant Ward. Nothing else mattered too you. Not his betrayal of the team or of S.H.I.E.L.D. Not his betrayal to you. No. The bastard had willing hurt Skye. The daughter whom you always wished you had.

You remember seeing Skye's crushed look when she finally managed to get back to you during the mission. The mission where it turned very personal once Skye was taken. You felt such relief on seeing Skye was alive; and very much unharmed making her way carefully towards you. You didn't have time to even start to process the look of shock; and betrayal on her face – before you had to take another shot. But; the moment that you realized that Ward was with that HYDRA's officer in charge; and that he was _helping_; and giving _orders _to attack your team that you knew why Skye was the way she was.

"It's not the end of the world." You hear Hill from behind you. "He's not the first agent to betray us. Won't be the last."

She was right of course. After all Ward wasn't even the _only_ agent whom betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D during HYDRA's current attack. A quarter of the agents that you thought were loyal – were actual betrayals.

But with Ward it was different. He _made _it different.

"I should never have agreed to allow him on the team." You hear yourself growl.

"He was the only agent whom was available at the time." Hill clipped out. "Even if Ward hadn't been put on your team; Coulson; doesn't mean that someone else wouldn't have betrayed your team now either." She sighed deeply. "We had no idea that HYDRA had gotten to as many agents as they did. We had no idea." Her voice softened at the end.

"I shouldn't have encouraged Skye onto the team. She could have been fine out there on her own. Doing her 'Rising Sun' broadcasting. S.H.I.E.L.D would have just kept a sharper eye on her then."

"Then Miles would have used her that much sooner; once her 0-8-4 status was known." Hill's voice held a hard edge to it. "Sky was meant to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D – after all S.H.I.E.L.D agents died protecting her when she was a baby."

"But; then we lost her." You growled deep in your throat. "Where the hell was the back up to get her out of there after the village was targeted? We always have back up around the agents whom are sent to protect people. Always."

"You know what was going on during that time." Hill replied. "I'm not making what decisions were made back then okay; Phil; I can't. What happened was very shameful. But it happened. Nothing we can do about it. _You _found Skye once more; _you _brought her back to S.H.I.E.L.D protection. _You_ won't let her be lost _ever _again."

You shook your head. "Now she has been shot twice in the stomach – was at the death freaking door due to that – she was injected with the GH-325 specimen."

"Like you were." Hill replied.

Pounding your hand on the oak desk; "She should never have been given that specimen!" Your eye grew close together. "If she wasn't part of my team; then she never would have a need for that specimen to come into play."

Maria knew to keep silent.

"Now Ward has turned out to be a betrayal. Not only to the team; and S.H.I.E.L.D; but to Skye herself." You grow even anger as this thought entered your mind full force once more.

**Maria Hill's POV**

"You are in love with her aren't you?" You find yourself asking.

His face turns around; and there is such a haunting painful look in his eyes. "I love her. Yes. But not in love with her. I love her as if she was my own precious little girl."

You feel your eyes squint as your hands come across your chest. Hard. "Skye is no longer safe among the team. I feel that a desk job is better for her."

"What desk job!" He slammed his palm on the desk. "What fucking desk job? Do you see any freaking desks that S.H.I.E.L.D is still in control of? Do you see a fucking desk anywhere near your office on the Helicarrier?! " He angry shook his head. "Do you see an fucking S.H.I.E.L.D emblem anywhere around you?" He used his left hand to swing around behind him.

You shake your head silently.

"I'm _not_ going to allow you to take her from me." He said in an low voice. His eyes hard as steel.

"You don't _have _a say in the matter; Agent Coulson." You voice grew hard in authority. "While Commander Fury is deep under cover to discover the snakes head of this mess – I'm in charge."

"In charge of what Agent Hill?" He shook his head with a self respondent smile. "I trust you with Skye; Maria. Natasha also. Of course I know Steve would protect her. But; with things the way they are right now; I don't feel safe allowing Skye to leave my side." He leaned forward. "I have to make sure there's not another mistake on protecting Skye."

"How do I know," He continued. "that if I allow Skye out of my sight – some one wouldn't put her in the Fridge." The raw fear shone in his eyes.

**Jemma's POV**

"Just go to her." You hear from behind you.

You shake your head. "If she wanted company; then she wouldn't have locked herself in her room." You move to pace once more.

"Whom said she locked the door." Fitz's voice came out. You turn your face to look at him; standing to the side of the table with his arms crossed against his chest. "What? She doesn't lock her pod door on the BUS; so why would she lock the door here at the safe house?"

You raise your left eye brow.

He raised his own eye brow. "You, Coulson and I are the only ones to know that she never locks her door."

You sighed. "She locked it. I managed to get to the door right when she shut it. I heard the lock." You blink back the tears as they threaten to over brim. "She wants to be alone." Your heart breaks a fresh as you thought of the hurting young woman whom was locked in her room.

He runs his right hand through his hair. He couldn't think of anything to say. Neither can you. That was why you were pacing. This is one of the things in life that you can't find the answer too. You can't go all scientific on this situation; because you knew that you would hurt Skye even more then she all ready is. "Perhaps we can work for Tony Stark." He said.

You glare at him. How insensitive can he be?!

"I mean Iron Man has to be better than the Hulk right? I mean even if we anger Tony he'll just blast us. While we anger Bruce; he turns all Hulk on us; and may stomp us without a thought." Fitz narrowed his eyes. "But; I do hear that Tony does have a lab for Bruce in the Avengers Tower. So we'll be safe if we do work for Bruce – after all Tony would still be around."

"How the hell can you be thinking of where we'll be working next right now?!" You scream.

He calmly looked at you. "I just wanted you to finally let that scream out."

You blink at him.

"She lost her trust in me." You whisper as you felt a tear roll down your cheek.

"No she hasn't." He said gently as he moved forward. "She's just protecting herself right now. As soon as she realized what Grant Ward had truly done to her – she went back to that place that she had learned to go to when she was a child." You felt his warm hand on your arm. "She hasn't given up hope. She'll come back to us."

You couldn't keep the sarcastic laugh from bursting forth. "Now that we know whom Grant Ward;" hate filled you at his name, "truly is – and we know for a fact that he _knows _Skye's 0-8-4 status. We fully know that he'll tell HYDRA. How much time will pass before they forces their attention on getting their hands on Skye?" I glared into Fitz's eyes. "Do you believe that Ward won't try to harm Skye if she falls into HYDRA's hands?"

You pull away from his hand. "No!" You back away. "He'll be watching as they torture her. He'll be _helping _them torture her. You can say that they won't torture her – that they just want to _study_ her. But we both know what HYDRA's version of study is. Torture." Tears roll freely down your cheeks. "They'll rape her; Fitz. They won't treat her like the human being that she _is_. They'll treat her worse than an animal."

**Maria Hill's POV**

"The Avengers Tower." Your head nod. "S.H.I.E.L.D has no part of the Avengers Tower. Tony Stark has made damn sure of that." You couldn't keep the grim smile from your lips. "Skye will be safe there."

He blinks as he looks into your eyes. "I'm not leaving Skye."

"You don't need too. As of right now you and your team are grounded. Indefinitely." You clasp your hands behind your back. "I'll personally make sure you guys make it safe to the Avengers Tower. I won't leave your side until you are safely in the building."

"What about once we gain control of S.H.I.E.L.D." He questioned.

"That's up to Skye." You nod. "If she is strong enough; and emotionally ready to face the outside world once more – then your team will be air bone once more." You sigh. "This is truly the only way to keep Skye safe. Allow her the time she needs to heal from this betrayal. Allow her the time she needs to know that she can trust you guys."

He slowly nods. "I'll do anything to keep Skye safe." He softly said. "Make it happen, Hill. But, I don't want that many agents to know. I don't know if we can trust any of the agents that have remained. HYDRA may have another coup planned."

You nod. Only I, Hand, Romanoff, and Barton will accompany you to the Avengers Tower." You had thought the same thing as Phil had. "We'll leave at 022 hours." He nods and you leave the room.

**END OF PRELUDE**

_**Author's Note: **__I have decided to forces on one place for the team to recover. I decided on the Avengers Tower because I knew Tony Stark's building wasn't funded by S.H.I.E.L.D. Plus Tony has figured out a way to truly make his building safe against HYDRA being able to rush it. If HYDRA somehow does manage to break into the Avengers Tower – then you know the superheros will fight &amp; use their powers against them._

_All the Avengers, plus Pepper and Happy are going to be part of this story. But; the main forces on this story is Skye. _


	2. The Tower

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE TOWER**

**Pepper Potts POV**

"I'm telling you; Pepper; I'm getting mighty sick and tired of having to share my living space." You roll your eyes as Tony was ranting behind you. "From what _Agent_ Hill has informed me; I am going to have not one; not two; but five permanent guests. What was what she called them? Roommates? How the hell did I lose the right to _choose_ whom I want to live with."

You turn around and face him. "You get to finally bond fully with Phil." You smile cheekily at him.

He just raised his eye brow high.

"The Avengers Towers is the _safest _place for Skye; from what Agent Hill was able to tell us – Skye's protection is all that matters right now. Wherever Skye is going to be then Phil is going to be there. She also stated that the other members of the team want to remain with Skye also." You sigh as you pinch the bridge of your nose. "With HYDRA taking over S.H.I.E.L.D where in the world can their be any safety for an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? But the tower with an group of elite Superheros live – The Avengers; I can't think of another safer place."

"That means that Agent _Romanoff_ is going to be living here full time also." He groaned.

You tilted your head; "I thought you and Natasha had made peace. After the New York battle."

He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I want her around all the time."

"She'll still have assignments for S.H.I.E.L.D; helping getting the headquarters back from HYDRA. Once S.H.I.E.L.D is fully up, and running again; she'll have her normal assignments." You said with full confidence that the loyal agents of S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to their headquarters; and technology back.

He looked you in the eyes; "You know that Skye is an 0-8-4 right?"

"She's not dangerous." You lifted your head, and wrapped your arms across your chest.

"She's not safe." He pointed out. He sighed. "There are going to be non stop attempts from HYDRA to break into the tower to get their hands on her."

"Whats the difference of that when people try to get to Iron Man?" Your left eye brow rose.

He sighed. Defeated. He knew that he was going to fight a losing battle. He gets why waste the time over an non issue.

"I'm going to see Banner." He sulked.

You just wave your hand. "I'll have everything ready for our new tower mates." _As usual._ You watch as he turned, and walked away. You knew that he was very worried about the situation. But; being Tony he has to be annoyed with sharing his home with people. But; you knew deep down that Tony loves having a house – aww well now; a tower filled of people. But; from what we had learned about Phil's team; we couldn't really throw a 'Welcome' party.

**Bruce Banner's POV**

"Are you really sure it's safe to have Hulk hanging around?" You don't look up from the tablet that you were staring at.

"The Hulk is welcomed here." Tony replied in a harsh voice. "The tower is plenty big enough to give the new members their own floors." He sighed as he sank down on top of a stool. "I think the Hulk can come in handy with this new assignment that we have been handed."

"I don't feel giving Phil's team their own floors is best for them." You finally look up to meet his eyes. "I think they wouldn't mind sharing a floor. After all they are used to living on a plane twenty four seven."

Tony nodded. "That's what I figured. That's why I placed their floor in between yours and Natasha's."

You nod. "The Hulk and the Black Widow. HYDRA would be crazy trying to get Skye in the tower."

"That's what I'm hoping." He sighed deeply. "That's why I left that floor empty to begin with." He shook his head; "I just _knew_ that floor would be for someone special." He looked into my eyes. "I wish I was wrong."

"I know you do; Tony. I know you do." You run your left hand through your hair.

"So have you found anything knew on Skye? Anything that we can finally take her off the 0-8-4 list?" He drummed his right hand fingers on the table.

You sigh. "No." You breathe. "I think I may need her DNA to figure this out."

"I don't what her to be an test subject." Tony growled.

"She won't be. That's why I'm not even going to bring it up. Not until she tells me that she's ready to find out whom she truly is." You fold your arms across your chest.

He nods tightly and stands to his feet. You watch as he leaves the lab. You wonder how this is going to work? You knew Tony was used to sharing leadership of the Avengers with Steve. But can he handle sharing dad leadership with Coulson? "This is going to be interesting." You are now gladder that you decided to go with Natasha when she came to you. Although you do wonder if you really had a choice. If you had said no; would she have managed to collar you before you went all Hulk on you? Or would she have left; and allowed the agents to swarm you.

Now that Natasha will be living at the Tower for the time being; perhaps you'll have the nerve to ask her.

You look back down at the tablet with a deep frown.

**Steve Rogers's POV**

You enjoy the sound of your fists hitting the clothe of the heavy weight bag in front of you. It feels like such a great stress reviler. You knew that before you were injected with the super solider drug you never would have managed to make even a little tiny 'ping' on the bag. But; you knew your frail knuckles would have been broken if you had even tried.

"Do you think they injected the super solider drug in Skye when she was an baby?" Tony's voice rings throughout the suddenly silent gym.

"Peggy would have told me." You said in between each punch.

"Do you think she's a winter solider?" Tony's next question came from where he stood in the door way.

"No." You say as you slam your fist into the bag once more. "Bucky told me that as soon as he felt the drug coarsening through his system; it felt like he had more power, strength then he ever did."

"Do you think Skye was put in the red room?" Tony fired back.

"No." You say as you hit the bag once more. "Natasha would have told us if she had been. After all Natasha was on the BUS a few months ago. She meet Skye." You pull away from the bag. "Natasha would know if Skye had been put in the red room."

Tony nodded. "I told Bruce that Skye isn't a test subject."

A smile came to your lips. A sad smile. A understanding smile. "Good." Was all that came out of your mouth.

"I'm putting the team on the floor between Bruce and Natasha." He replied.

"It's your tower; so you get to chose where people get to live." You nod.

"As long as everyone _understands_ that." He frowned as he turned and walked from the room.

You couldn't keep the soft smile from your face. Perhaps your request won't be too bad after all.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: **_ I haven't seen Captain America 2 yet (I know shame on me) - so I don't know if they had Peggy die at the end (I know Steve was reuninted with her - and it looked like she was in a hospital bed - elderly). So I have decided even if they had Peggy die of old age - I want her to remain alive in this story._

_No; I'm not going to have an Steve &amp; elderly Peggy being all romantic together. - I know this is an Marvel universe and superheros &amp; aliens from other plants &amp; gods and goddess from other plants come into play. But; it still weird to have a mid thirty year old man having an relationship with an eighty year old woman. (Vise Visa). So I'm going to have Steve and Peggy be the close friends that they had when they first met in the middle of WWII &amp; just have them sad about the missed opportunity of actually falling in love; marrying; and having a family._


	3. The Playground

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: **I know that on the show Fitz is in a coma. I didn't know this fact when I first started this story. I'm not going to change anything Fitz wise in this story. I can't have him in a coma when this story truly is a Skye centric story. I need him awake, and well. _

**THE PLAYGROUND**

**Fitz's POV  
**

You lean against the wall. Your hands are shoved deep into your pockets as you keep a protective eye on the closed door before you. You really didn't know what to do with yourself. Without access to your lab; you really had no home to go to right now. You have a feeling that you are going to have to find a new home from now on. Even if the BUS could be recovered.

Your entire life you wanted to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now you do. Or up till two days ago you did. No; you shake your head harshly. You still work for S.H.I.E.L.D! You are still part of one of the best elite teams. You are still on your way of working your way up.

You wonder briefly where Director Fury was. But then you figured that Fury was trying his damnedest to get the world right again. You wonder if he'll contact Coulson on what the team needed to do to get HYDRA away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Your brows grew deeper; you knew that the team wouldn't be helping S.H.I.E.L.D get it's right place back in the world. No. Your place was by Skye's side.

You stare at her locked door once more. You didn't want to be any other place. You had a feeling that Skye wouldn't be ready to be a world traveler any time soon.

"We are going to be living at the Avengers Tower." You turn your head at the sight of Agent May standing next to you. "That is if we're to get Skye to unlock that damn door." She was glaring at the door like she wanted to burst through it. But; you knew she would never do that. It would break Skye's trust even worse then it is now.

You sigh. "Either Coulson or Simmons will have to do that little magic. Skye won't even answer to anyone else."

"I don't know. I think Agent Hand may have better luck." You turn to look at the side of May's face. "Skye and Hand don't really get along to well. Especially when Hand ordered Skye off the BUS when Coulson was missing."

"You helped." You pointed out.

May sighed. "I knew that Skye could find a lead on Coulson faster than the team could." A thin smile played out on her tired mouth. "Those two have a connection to one another. Even then I knew Skye was our best hope on getting Coulson back."

_Jemma pulled away from your hand. "No!" She backs away. "He'll be watching as they torture her. He'll be _**_helping_**_ them torture her. You can say that they won't torture her – that they just want to _**_study_**_ her. But we both know what HYDRA's version of study is. Torture." Tears roll down her cheeks. "They'll rape her; Fitz. They won't treat her like the human being that she _**_is_**_. They'll treat her worse than an animal."_

"I'll die before I'll allow those bastards to get their hands on her." You replied.

Before May could speak Agent Romanoff walked towards you. You watch as she turned and knocked on the door. "Skye; let me in." She said.

You breathe in relief when the door opens. Agent Romanoff walked into the room; and the door closes once more. "Well at least we know now whom Skye will allow to help her out of the room."

**Natasha Romanoff's POV**

"You are going to be living in the Avengers Tower from now on, Skye." You said as you watched the young woman sit on the edge of the bed. "You aren't going to be alone. The rest of the team will be joining you." You lean against the wall.

Skye just lowered her head.

"I know what you are going through. I've gone through worst." You said in a soft voice. "But things do get better. I promise."

The young woman before you shrunk even further inwardly. "Do you know what the 'red room' means?" She didn't move an inch. "I was taken from my parents when I was very young. I was placed in this room where I was tortured. The only time they would let me out was to show me what they were doing to my parents. Until one day they murdered them in front my eyes. That was when I lost all hope. That was when I knew that I had to do what they said; and how they said it; in order to survive."

When the young woman didn't even more an inch; to let you know that she had heard what you said. You had a feeling that if you spouted out that a dragon entered the room with us; she wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Don't give up on hope; Skye." You softly say. "Not like me." You move over to sit next to the young twenty two year old woman. "They still love you. They still care for you. They are still your family." You rest your arms on your thighs. "Don't allow one person to destroy everything you believe in. Everyone you believe in."

She turns her head and stares you straight in the eyes. You see her entire life flashing through her chocolate brown eyes. She was so young. She lost everything even before she was aware of anyone around her. She has been neglected; and abandoned when all she wanted was love. You couldn't blame her for going back to that period in her life.

After all she had only been part of S.H.I.E.L.D for under a year. A year where she has learned that she had a family. But to have one member of said family betray her. In one of the worst ways. But you also saw that dying hope still in there. You prayed that she wouldn't lose it. That she wouldn't allow _him _to finally allow that hope to die.

"This battle that is raging inside you right now; Sky; is _worth_ it. It's worth the _fight_ to win." You reach over and touched her left thigh. "Win it." You finished in a soft whisper.

**Jemma's POV**

"We are going to be leaving in twenty minutes." A male voice said from the side of you. You don't move an inch.

"Once we get Skye to safety – it's going to all right. It'll take time; Simmons. But; I promise you that it's going to be all right." A tear rolls down your cold cheek. "I have been here where you are right now; Jemma. I'm not going to lie to you. It hurts so damn much. It'll hurt for a while. But;" you can hear the sigh in his voice. "It's going to get better."

"How do you know?" Your voice breaks.

"I have had someone whom I cared deeply about – go into a rock slide. Hell; she had already been at the lowest that she could have been when I was I sent to _take care _of her." He sighed deeply. "She managed to crawl her way out of the deep hole that she had been in – for _most _of her life. She got stronger due to her broken trusts."

**Clint Barton's POV**

She turns her head to face you. "If you ever _think _of _taking care _of her; Agent Barton; then I'll personally kill you with my bare hands." She says with death written in her eyes.

You nod. "I'm going to protect Skye with my life; Jemma. You have my solemn word on that."

She searches your eyes for a long moment. She tightly nods. Her head turns back to the wall that she had been staring at. "I want you to know that Natasha is with her now. Nat isn't going to leave Skye's side until Skye is ready for her too." You see that her body stiffen; but you watch as she forces her body to relax.

"She trusts an assassin …." You can hear the raw hurt in her voice; "it's fitting. Really; it's fitting. She found out that her baby hood was surrounded by murder – the murder of the people whom had sworn to protect her with their lives. Which they did. Then she was placed in the system – hoping – just like any other little child would – to find a loving family to love; and protect her. What she didn't know was that S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't allow that to happen; because of her 0-8-4 status. But; instead of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or agents to take her in – to absolutely make sure that she was safe – she was left to learn that pretty much no one wanted her or loved her."

You lean against the wall to the side of your fellow teammate. "She gets thrown from the system when she was eighteen – without even an proper good bye or good luck. She very quickly meets this smooth man whom decided to take her underneath his wing – and take the last of her innocence from her. Only thing is that he taught her how to break the law. He quickly brings her into a group that is no way any good for her. Then he very causally allows her to live in a van. He breaks her by proving that he truly doesn't care for her. But; by then she was too hooked on him to try to be strong and leave on her own."

You watch her take a deep breathe; "He manages to convince her that it was wise for her to get into S.H.I.E.L.D and tell him some very important things that he – and the world didn't need to know. He had her betray the team – her new friends – her family. Then when it was proven that he was just using her all along – she was heartbroken." Her eyes refused to leave the wall she was staring at. "She didn't feel that she deserved our forgiveness for her decision to betray us. That she walked into the team fully attending on betraying us – but she very quickly felt at home with us; and was feeling guilty for her decision. But when she was told to meet this man – no matter how guilty she felt she still went. She wasn't even shocked when the man opened the door; and May was on the other side. She fully expected it. But she still had loyalty to the man whom she knew always had been using her. It wasn't until _Agent Ward_ forced the truth from the man's lips that Skye believed it."

"She finally told Coulson why she really joined the team. She desperately wanted information on her parents. When Coulson finally found the truth of Skye's 0-8-4 status and what happened to her parents – and the people whom protected her in that tiny village when she was a baby; he was deeply afraid to tell her. After all how can this young woman whom had desperately wanted to be loved by someone – anyone – to find out if her parents were alive – and if they wanted and loved her. To tell her that she is an unknown species to the human race. That S.H.I.E.L.D had actually known her status her entire life – they put her in the system to protect her. To remove her from any home that actually wanted her; to love her – because they had too keep her moving from place to place – to keep HYDRA off her scent." You watched as her breathe hitched.

**Jemma's POV**

"Only to find out that HYDRA found her. When she finally believed that she was safe with us. With her team. Her family. To find out that the enemy was so close to her. That she actually had started to fall for the enemy." You finally turn your eyes from the wall to meet the piercing blue of the older agent. "The enemy whom she was almost raped by." Your breathe hitched in your throat. "How do you forgive that Agent Barton?"

"I don't know. But you have to find a way too. Otherwise you will be destroyed by your hatred. That way he'll win." He swallowed.

"How do you even begin to repair the trust that was destroyed when one of the people she honesty felt the safest with; turned out to work for the people whom want her dead. Whom wants to torture her while she is still alive. Whom wants to treat her like she isn't even human." Tears fall freely down your cheeks. "How can I prove to her that I would never turn on her like how he did?"

"You be there for her. You be there for her in the way that she needs. She gets to call all the shots until she can trust others again." He said in a low voice. "You let her have her alone time – she'll come to you when she knows that she gets to make that decision."

"It hurts too much." You whisper. "It hurts too much to be away from her. It hurts too much not to be able to wrap her up in my arms any time I want too – and never let go." You clutch your heart.

**Maria Hill's POV**

"Agents Barton and Simmons it's time to head out." You stick your head into the room. You don't miss the tense form of Barton; and the sobbing Simmons. Even through you wanted to say something comforting; there simply wasn't time. So you put your game face on and nod tightly before leaving the room.

There would be time in enough to offer comfort once you get Skye safely in the Avengers tower. After all you still have the remaining true members of your team – and your family to protect.

You make your way to the hallway where the bedroom were located. You wanted to personally be near Skye as she made her way to the waiting plane that was waiting. You found Agents May and Fitz all ready standing at attention at the closed door. You nod at Coulson for him to knock on the door.

"Skye. It's time to leave." He said in a gentle voice after he knocked.

You watch as the door opened and Agent Romanoff led Skye from her room. "I'll be by your side the entire time Skye." You hear Romanoff's soft voice.

You watch as Coulson led the way down the hallway – you follow from behind. Coulson was the lead look out – and May and Romanoff were the middle; and you were the back. No one would get to Skye on either of your watches.

**Jemma's POV**

Your breathe hitched at your first sight of Skye since she locked herself into her room. She looked so lost. You couldn't help it – you moved forward. "Skye …." You whisper with tears rolling down your cheeks. You touch her. Your heart breaks as she stiffens up underneath your hand. You pull away. "I'm sorry Skye. I shouldn't have touched you. Not until you are ready." You swallow the bile in your throat. "Skye …. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." You look into her eyes. "I love you."

She lowers her eyes to the ground.

You feel Fitz next to you. You feel his strength as yours was fast leaving you. "Skye." You whisper.

"It's time we get settled. We need to get the Avengers tower." Agent Hill spoke up.

You kept your eyes firmly on Skye as she moved passed you and took a seat. You watched as Agent Romanoff took the seat next to her. Romanoff sent you a compassionate look before turning her attention fully onto Skye.

You sit in the seat across from Romanoff where you can keep your eyes on Skye. Fitz quickly moved into the seat next to you; fully knowing that you don't want to lose eye contact of Skye for more than a few seconds. That was too much.

You heard the plane start up; and soon you were air bone.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: I promise that I'll get Skye to talk soon. I just need to get her and the team safely to the Avengers Tower before I have Skye speaking. I really want to do an Skye's point of view – but I figure that she's in total shock right now. So she's very numb. So we get the other point of views concerning her. **_


	4. Welcome To Avengers Tower

**CHAPTER THREE **

**WELCOME TO AVENGERS TOWER**

**Tony's POV**

"The plane will land in twenty minutes sir."

"Thank you Jarvis." You sigh as you tighten your arms across your firm chest. You hadn't taken your eyes off your landing pad since the moment you knew that the plane had taken off from the Playground. All that you wanted to do was get into the suit and jet off to the Playground, and get Skye yourself. But you force yourself to remain rooted where you were. Skye would have been more in danger if you went as Iron Man to retrieve her. You had to allow yourself to trust that the Black Widow, and Hawkeye can protect her. That two superheros was better then one in this case.

It was damn hard.

"Thank you for not running with your impulses or your instincts." You feel a soft but firm hand on your tight shoulder. "It's damn hard; Pep. It's so damn fucking hard." You don't tear your eyes off the empty pad. "I want a drink. I want a drink so damn much."

"I know." She sighs next to you.

"Steve wants Peggy to move in." You sigh through your nose. "He hasn't asked me yet; but I know he wants her here."

"Well?" Her voice held a waiting note to it.

"I all ready made a room on Steve's floor. I'm actually surprised Cap hasn't discovered it yet." You snort through your nose. "He's not curious enough to explore his entire floor. He fully knows that the floor is his; and his alone. But he still feels like it's my home – and not his. He feels guilty for exploring on his own."

"Once Peggy has officially moved in – she'll help guide him through his misconceptions." Her voice held a light note. "How do _you _about Peggy Carter moving in? She's another person whom has known your father quite well during World War II. He made her his partner when forming S.H.I.E.L.D are you going to have a problem with her being under foot; as you do Steve?"

"I don't have a problem with Peggy living here. She has told me some things about my father that I never knew." Your eyes narrowed. "I think that Peggy is another person whom Skye can really count on right now. I know Peggy is close to the end of her life – but I think with the time she has left; she can have a large impact on Skye's life."

**Pepper's POV**

"Are you sure that she won't hurt Skye? I mean with some of the lies she had to tell working for S.H.I.E.L.D? I mean there were a time when they thought that Peggy was managed to be brain washed to join the enemy. Wouldn't that hurt Skye just as much as when Agent Ward proved to be an betrayal for Hydra?" You couldn't help but bring up.

"I'm more worried that Peggy may have some first hand knowledge surrounding Skye's birth &amp; the murder of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents; and villages due to her." You watched as the corner of his eyes narrowed.

"If anyone can get through to Skye over that time – then Peggy Carter is the best bet. After all Phil wasn't there when Skye was born. Phil didn't even know about Skye until she was caught doing her Rising Tide post in her van." You replied.

"I think Phil knew Skye when she was a little." He turned his head to glare into your eyes.

"Tony; you do honesty believe that Phil could have left little!Skye alone if he had met her when she was a child?" You shake your head. "This is Phil Coulson we are talking about here."

"He's just using her." He growled low in his throat. "I can tell by the video fed that we have on them. He doesn't give a fucking damn about Skye. She's just a means to an end for him. As soon as she's no longer worth anything; than Phil will drop her like a piece of dirty trash."

"Tony Stark!" She spoke sharply too you.

"Just watch and see; Pepper. Just watch and see." You growl. "I have Phillip Coulson's number all right. He just uses people – then leaves them in the dust when he gets what he was after."

"Sir. Ms. Potts the plane will be landing in two minutes." JARVIS's voice spoke up.

"This isn't over; Tony; not by a long shot." You hiss at his side; before turning your eyes back to the empty pad outside.

**Coulson's POV**

You had wanted to sit next to Skye. But you could tell that she wasn't ready for your close comfort yet. She still felt in need for Natasha's. You were very thankful that Natasha Romanoff was being real – that she let her normal guard down. She was allowing Skye; and the rest of your team that she was very much human also. But damn it you wanted to sit next to the young woman whom you felt was your daughter. Whom_ should have_ been your daughter.

You decided that the seat right across from Natasha would have too do. In that way you were still close to Skye – yet not invading her space. But Fitzsimmons beat you too the punch. You wanted to order Simmons from her chair. You had no problem sharing the set of seats with the younger agent – that way both of you could be close to Skye. But it was removing Fitz that would have been a problem. You knew that Simmons had bonded even closer to Fitz during their time in the air tight container underneath the sea.

You saw the defeat in Jemma's eyes as you were prepared to order Fitz to sit either ahead of you; or behind you. But; you noticed that she leaned on Fitz's strength. You fully knew that she wouldn't feel that safe beside you – even through you knew that you could offer your strength for her to use also; just as well as Fitz. But you were honest with you. You would have been trying to seep Jemma's strength just as hard as she would yours. You both wouldn't be any good to Skye if you allowed that to happen.

So you sat in the seat ahead of Jemma's – and simply twisted your to the side to look at Skye. Your eyes kept a close eye on Simmons also.

You knew that Jemma was just as heartbroken over the hurt that Skye was currently feeling. You couldn't believe that Skye wouldn't let you near her. She allowed you near her when you broke the news that her parents were murdered. Also the agents assigned to protect her &amp; the villagers were murdered due to her. Due to her 0-8-4 status. But now that someone whom was close to her; as Grant Ward was turned into a betrayal. She won't allow herself to want you near her.

It hurt. It hurt so damn much.

Yet another reason why you'll murder Grant Ward next time you lay eyes on the bastard.

"We'll be landing on Stark Tower in two minutes." Hill's voice spoke over the intercom.

You see Skye tighten up. You just want to get out of your seat; and kneel in front of her. You just want to wrap your arms tightly around her; and never let her go. But; you knew that you would do more damage if you gave into that temptation. It was best to allow Natasha to handle Skye right now. It was the only thing you can do.

**Fitz's POV**

You feel Simmons stiffen up even tighter then before. You had an eye on Skye and knew that she had stiffened also. It was like Jemma's muscles tightened up the exact moment that Skye's did. You had noticed things like this since the moment you met Skye. You thought it was curious that Simmons – whom was your twin – was acting weird to the new kid. But as time wore on you figured that it was a soul mate thing. So you just left it be – and decided not to be all jealous about it. Even through Jemma loved Skye like that didn't mean that you would lose your wave twin. Jemma's heart was big enough to love two people at the same time. Not the same. Never the same. But she could deeply love more than one person at a time.

Sides you loved Skye too. _Not _like that. You knew that everyone just assumed that because you were known as Fitzsimmons that you would fall in love with the same person. Oh each other. That's so not the case. You loved Skye like a sister – just as you loved Jemma. You don't think too much about that issue – because seriously it would be weird having your two sisters in love with one another. Incest. Thank God there was no same DNA in any of this. Otherwise it would be sad that Jemma and Skye couldn't be together in _that _way in life. They belonged together as soul mates.

You watched as Skye's eyes drifted over to where Jemma was sitting. You saw the raw pain in them when she forced herself to tear her eyes from Jemma. You felt your heart break. Not just your heart break – but Jemma's. You also felt Skye's. You simply don't know how you can fix this. This wasn't one of your gadgets that you could just fiddle with for a few moments – and it is fixed. No you had no idea how you can fix human emotions. You doubt that even if Simmons were in her full on biochemist mode; she wouldn't be able to fix it either.

Only time would fix it.

**Jemma's POV**

You remain seated as your fellow Agents began to stand up. You could see that Skye wasn't ready to test her legs quite yet. You refused to leave the plane with Skye still aboard. You were scared that if you left then she would demanded to be fly to God knows where. You refuse to lose Skye.

"I want Agent Barton to lead the way out. After he; then Agent Fitz you are to follow; then Agents Romanoff, Simmons and Skye will exist together. Agent Coulson you are to exist right behind Skye. Agent May and I will exist last." Agent Hill said as she stepped from the cockpit.

You forced yourself to keep your hands to yourself when you stood next to Skye. You didn't want to make her stiffen up again due to your hands on her. Although she stiffened up beside you. You wanted to speak to her – but you kept your mouth firmly closed. It was enough that you were able to walk next to her off the plane.

"Welcome to your new home." Tony Stark said with a smile. A smile that met his tired and sad eyes. "I know it's not much; but it's yours. For as long as you need it." His eyes never leaving Skye's face as he spoke.

You moved forward once more as Skye walked passed Tony. You met his eyes and mouthed 'Thank You' for Skye to him. He nodded his understanding. You made it into the Tower when his voice stopped you in place.

"You aren't needed any longer Coulson. Please get back on the plane and leave." You turn around quickly at the sight of Tony blocking Coulson from entering the tower.

"I'm not leaving." Coulson said in a low voice.

"Yes you are." Tony growled.

"Tony!" Ms. Potts gasped.

"If Skye isn't welcomed here then I'll find another safe place for her." Coulson said.

"Skye is quite safe here. _I'll_ protect her. Without your help." Tony replied.

"I'm not leaving her." Coulson said.

"You aren't welcomed here." Tony barked back.

"Shut the hell up Mr. Stark!" You hear yourself say with fire. "You have no right to try to kick Agent Coulson out of Skye's life. You had never even meet Skye until now. So how dare you try to decide whom is or isn't welcomed in her life." Your hands trembled at your side.

"Agent Simmons." Agent Hill barked out.

**Natasha's POV**

"Let her speak." You calmly said.

"She's speaking out of line." Maria shot a glare at you.

"If anyone has a right to – then she does." You said in a pointing voice. After all you knew Skye herself wouldn't speak up. "Simmons isn't out line; Maria – Tony is."

"It's my tower. I own it. I get to say whom stays and whom doesn't." Tony growled out not taking his eyes off of Phil.

"I own 2 percent." Pepper spoke up. "Welcome home Phil."

"I still own 98 percent. He's not welcomed." Tony fought on.

"What the hell is your problem with Agent Coulson; Tony?" Maria barked out.

"Get off my tower Coulson." Tony roared. "Now."

You watch as young Agent Simmons marched over and yanked on Tony's right arm; causing Stark to tip sideways. If the situation wasn't so dire – you would have allowed your laughter to ring through the room. "You may be Iron Man; Tony Stark – and yes you do own the building."

"Only 98 percent of it." Pepper piped up. You could tell she was trying to hide the laughter herself.

What the hell was up with Stark anyway? You fully knew he could be an grade A asshole. But what the hell does he have against Coulson? Granted it sucked when we all thought he was dead – and then found out he was alive. It sucked that it had to be a S.H.I.E.L.D clearance 7 knowledge – which neither you or Barton were cleared. But still. Coulson was alive.

Sides you didn't realize that Stark even liked Coulson. Stark had always openly showed his annoyance whenever Coulson had to come to him with information – or needing information. What stick got up Tony Stark's ass; and remained firmly there?

**Coulson's POV**

"Simmons." You spoke up in a quite tone.

She's glaring up into Tony's angry glare. You didn't quite understand why Tony Stark was so angry at you. Why pure hatred was shining through his fiery eyes. After all whenever you met with him he was just openly annoyed with you. You knew that he didn't like or trust you. After all you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You have no right to kick Skye's father figure out of her life." Simmons angry said. "Her family. Her home." You see tears sparkling in her eyes.

A whimper sounds though out the room. Everything simply stopped. The sounds that the building were making. The sounds the others were making. All you could hear was that whimper in the silence. Your eyes tore to where Skye was standing with her arms across her waist as she fearfully was watching the scene in front of her.

You find yourself pushing past Tony, Simmons and Pepper and stop in front of Skye. You couldn't prevent yourself any longer from touching her. You wrap your arms around her body; and pull her tightly against you. "I'm not going anywhere, Skye. I'm not leaving you. I promise you." You say into the silence.

**Jemma's POV**

Your heart broke at the sound of the scared whimper. The moment that Coulson pushed past you; you slowly turned around; and watched as he simply wrapped her up into a tight hug. Skye's body had stiffened behind human possibility; until what felt like an entirety she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. She simply clung to him as his whispered promises rang through the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Stark's soft voice echoed through the room. With that the sound came back on full force.

You didn't tear your eyes off the sight before you. You didn't even give a care that you were standing next to a man whom you hated at this moment.

"I'll show you to your floor." Ms. Potts's voice spoke just behind you.

You watch as Agent Coulson managed to lift Skye up into his arms; like how he could carry a baby. You find your feet moving to stand to the right of him; as Agent Romanoff stood to the left. You allow Ms. Potts to walk ahead of you as you leave the room, and the plane behind you. You can feel Mr. Stark's lost gaze on your back as you move farther away from him.

**Pepper's POV**

Once in the elevator to go to the floor aside to Phil's team; you finally find your voice once more. "I'm so sorry for Tony's attitude towards you; Phil. I don't know what it's about. But give him time; and he'll calm down." You look to the right at the side of Phil's drawn face. He had his head resting against Skye's forehead. "I think it's more with S.H.I.E.L.D's way of keeping secrets more than against you."

"Now isn't the time for this; Pepper." Phil low voice said. "There is plenty of time for Tony and I too hash this out. But my number one concern is Skye. Also with my team. Nothing else matters right now."

"I understand." You nod. "Just so you know your floor is between Bruce's and Natasha's."

"Good." Agent May spoke up.

"All of you are going to be living on the same floor. We know that is the best thing." You speak once more.

"Good." Agent May replied.

"Are you going to remain also; Agent Hill?" You turn your eyes onto the stern but tired eyes of Maria Hill.

"No." Maria spoke firmly. "I'm needed out there."

"Of course." You nod tightly.

"Know that you and Nick are always welcomed here." You said as the elevator doors opened.

Maria tightly nodded.

You lead the way out of the elevator and turn. You watch as first Maria; then May exist. You watch as Agent Fitz looks at Simmons before he removes himself from the elevator. You watch as Agent Simmons matches Phil's steps as he carries Skye onto the floor. Natasha exist last.

"I'll show you to Skye's room. We have figured that she'll feel more comfortable in between your room; Phil and Agent Simmons's." You say as you walk towards where the bedrooms were located.

"Thank you; Pepper." Phil said.

"Of course." You replied as you enter the hallway to the bedrooms. You stop midway down the hallway. "We figured it should be safer if your rooms were in the center of the hallway – that way whomever is towards the front can protect Skye better in case anyone actually gets this far."

You were actually happy that Skye was unconscious right now. You hoped that her ears weren't taking in what was being said surrounding her. After all you didn't want to scare her even more then she all ready was. But whom can really tell what a human being takes in when they are unconscious? After all an sleeping grown adult is just like a baby. You don't know how much a baby takes in before he or she can begin to talk. But what has to be said now has to be said. It couldn't wait. You were just happy that Skye's chocolate eyes were shut was all.

"I'll take the first room." Agent May said.

You reach for the door knob.

"Please allow me." Agent Simmons's English accident spoke out. She steps in front of the door and turned the knob. Her breathe hitched.

"I hope that the room will be pleasing to Skye." You replied. "I decorated all the rooms myself."

"She decorated the entire floor herself." Natasha spoke up; as she leaned against the door to the right of Skye's room. "She has much better taste then Tony."

"She'll simply love it." Simmons's voice breathed out beside you.

"When did you do this? We only decided _today _that Stark Tower was the safest place for Skye." You could hear the mistrust in Agent May's voice.

"As soon as we learned that Phil was alive; we figured that he would enjoy a floor in the Avengers Tower." You answer. "When Natasha came back and told us about Phil's team – we knew that when Phil came for some downtime; he'll bring his team along. With the little knowledge that Natasha managed to gather while she was on the BUS; I knew how to make the team feel at home here."

"Mr. Stark doesn't want Agent Coulson here." Agent Fitz spoke up. You looked into his eyes and saw the disappointment in them. You sighed.

"Tony has issues. He works through them at his own pace." You watch Agent Simmons stiffen inside the room where Phil had laid Skye down in the bed; you noticed that Simmons had uncovered the top layer so that Skye could be covered up. "I don't agree with how Tony decided to handle the situation up at the launch pad. I don't make any excuses for him. I just know that he'll work through them; and be a better person because of them."

Phil sits down in the chair next to Skye's bed. "I don't want Tony anywhere near Skye until he figures out what he has to figure out; Pepper. I don't want Skye hurt by his feelings." He reaches out and brushes the hair from her eyes. "She feels so much. I don't want her to have to deal with Tony's hurt on top of her own; and ours."

"Of course." You whisper.

**Jemma's POV**

You move towards the bed. "No Jemma." You stop at Coulson's soft but firm voice. You look towards your boss. "But Sir."

He looks up from Skye. "It's too much. She can't handle both of us right now." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Please."

Closing your eyes you breathe slowly. "She accepted you first after all." You whisper. Slowly opening your eyes. "I'm going to be right next door."

He nodded his head. "There's a connecting door." You turn your head to see that he was correct. Your eyes drift around the room and found the second connecting door. "She'll be safe no matter what." Your eyes drift back towards her. "Keep her safe."

"With my life." He promises.

You feel Fitz's hand on your shoulder. "You need to rest." His voice echoes in your ears. "She's safe. She's getting the rest that her body craves right now. She'll won't wake for hours."

"I don't want to leave her." You whisper.

"You won't do her any good if you don't rest yourself." He wrapped his arms around your thin waist. "You need to take proper care of yourself; Jemma; otherwise you wouldn't be any good for her."

"I want to help her. I want to be near her. I want her." You whisper. Tears roll freely down her cheeks. "But; I can't do that now. I need to earn her trust."

"You have her trust." Fitz breath hits your ear.

"No I don't." You whimper. "Not anymore."

**Coulson's POV**

"Skye's in a dark place right now." You speak into the quiet of the room. "But now that she has us she can find her way back to the light. It will take time. A lot of time. It'll hurt like hell. Not just for her; but for us whom love her." You never tear your eyes from Skye's unconscious face.

You hear a small whimper. You want to be there for Jemma also. But you can't leave Skye. Skye was more important right now. After all you knew that Fitz had Jemma in his arms; he would be able to tend to her.

"In order to take care of Skye we need to take of ourselves also." You keep on speaking. "In order to that we need to rest; and eat right. We need to take care of our bodies. Meaning showers, and baths." You finally look up to meet the eyes of Simmons. "You won't do Skye any good if you are bed ridden."

"What about you?" Simmons's left eye brow rose.

"I know how to rest; and be there for Skye." You replied. "I'm not leaving her now."

She nods her head. "Keep her safe."

"Always." You replied.

You watch as Fitz finally manages to led Simmons from the room. "You all need to leave now." You state to the remaining people in the room. You watch silently as they left. May looked back at you before closing the door.

You lean forward. "I'm never leaving you." You kiss her warm forehead. "I love you my daughter." You rest your cheek against her head.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**_Author's Note: I needed to find a way to get Skye to allow Coulson to wrap his arms around her. I wanted it too happen in this chapter. I needed these two to be in close contact with one another once more. I knew that I didn't really want to leave Skye alone in her bedroom by the end of this chapter. I figured once Skye had the door closed; then she would have locked it once more. I couldn't have Skye on her own anymore. I managed to get her to open the safe house door to Natasha – but I didn't want Natasha by her side once the team arrived at the Tower. So Tony being a jerk right off the bat was the perfect way to get Skye to the place that she needed Coulson's strength. _**

_**Sides that; I needed Jemma to be upset with Tony over his being jealous that Skye considers Coulson as her father figure – and not him. I just couldn't figure out a way to do this later on in the story; when the issue would have played out. So I thought fast &amp; quick was the way to go – and Tony Stark didn't disappoint me. **_


	5. Ground Rules Are Set

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**GROUND RULES ARE SET **

**NATASHA'S POV**

"Tony Stark I have all ready known that you are a grade A jack ass. But tonight you proved how much more you really can be one!" You stormed as you walked into the Avengers common room. "Seriously what the fuck were you thinking of bringing your own personal anger issues into a situation that called for peace!"

"I saw red when I saw Coulson. I wasn't thinking." He looked into your eyes. "I thought he wasn't needed to protect Skye. I thought he was just using her. Like how he uses everyone else."

Your eyes narrowed. "What ever gave you the idea that Phillip Coulson _uses _people?!" You roar.

He just raised his right eye brow.

"If the world didn't need Iron Man; then I would kill you right here and now." You threatened.

"Now Nat …." Clint began. You just shot him a hard look.

"What Tony did was stupid. It was plain and absolutely selfish. I'm so sick and tired of Tony getting away with shit like this." You growled out. "He's not getting away with it. Not this time."

"I don't want to get away with it." Tony spoke up.

"You seriously need to grow up." You shot him the evil eye. "You are going on fifty now – and you _still_ act like a spoiled two year old."

"Look we just need to set some ground rules for Tony is all. He needs to realize what _Skye_ needs and not what _Tony_ needs." Pepper spoke up as she glared at her significant other. "This isn't _Tony_ time here. This isn't going to be _Tony_ time anytime at all."

"Yes ma'am." Tony meekly said.

You can tell that he fully understood that he messed up big time. You can tell that he fully was repent for his behavior back up on the pad. You were still angry at him. You will remain angry at the selfish jackass for a very long time over this. But; you can work through it. You had too. Too much was at stake here.

**Clint Barton's POV**

You look over to where Tony wore a depressed hang dog look. "If you think Nat is a headache – wait till May comes in." You raised your left eye brow. "You seriously know how to piss off the top Agents off Stark."

"I'm more worried about Agent Simmons." He looked briefly into your eyes; before turning back to looking in front of him. You could tell he wasn't looking at any one thing; or person. He was lost in his thoughts. As he should be at this point and time.

"You are in Simmons's dog house. She's not going to be as forgiving as she usually is." You sighed. "Anything concerning Skye or Fitz; she doesn't forgive that easily." Leaning back in the chair. "But at least you aren't in Ward's place. She'll ease up on you sooner or later – but Ward is dead in her book."

"Ground rule number one is …. you aren't allowed on the floor unless you are invited too." Natasha grounded out. "Especially you Tony."

Tony firmly nodded his head.

"Ground rule number two is …. you are not to use JARVIS to spy for you." Natasha rasped out.

"That won't be an issue, Natasha. JARVIS knows that everyone living here has the right to their privacy." Pepper spoke up. She gave a pointed look at Tony. "Even Tony wouldn't dare take that away from anyone. The only time JARVIS would report anything; is when someone is trying to break in."

"Ground rule number three is... once Peggy arrives she's off limits." Natasha carried on.

"Um what?" Steve spoke up in confusion.

"I knew you would never ask permission for your lady friend to live here; Cap. But once we discovered you – and discovered that she was still alive; we set aside a room on your floor for her." Tony finally spoke in a clear voice. "Surprise." He raised his eye brows.

Steve's brows crinkled. "She may not want to be near me."

"Hey I was in the room when we found her." Natasha put in gentle voice. "From what I saw at first glance she is very happy that you were found; and thawed out."

"But we lost so much time." Steve turned his innocent blue eyes onto Natasha. "I wasn't there for our date."

"You still have time." Natasha said in a gentle voice. "You may not be able to have the romance that you always wanted. But you still have time to get your strong friendship back on track." She tilted her head to the side. "Take it."

Steve stared at her for several moments; and nodded.

Natasha nodded and turned back to glare at Tony. "Unless Peggy wishes to speak to you Stark – then she's off limits too you."

Tony's shoulders had tightened up. "Fine." He growled low in his voice.

"Ground rule number four is …." Natasha began again.

Tony stood to his feet. "Enough with these damn ground rules." He grumbled as he stormed across the room. "We all know that I screwed up royalty. We all know that the ground rules are only for me." His head twisted around to glare at us all; "We all know that I no longer have control over my own building. Which I own 98 percent of." He turned his glare onto Pepper. "We all know whom truly owns and rules this roust with just 2 percent." He turned his head back. "Let's just not air it out anymore." He stormed from the room.

You sigh.

"Just as long as he finally understands how it lays now." Natasha sighed as she took her seat on the couch.

"You took it too far Natasha." Pepper said from her spot next to Natasha.

"It's the only way Anthony Stark learns." Natasha shrugged.

**Fitz's POV**

You watch as she climbs into bed. You finally convinced her to take a shower; and get into warm comfortable clothes. If you thought it was necessary you would have gone into the loo, and made sure that she took her shower _without _her clothes on. It wouldn't have been the first time that needed to be done.

You have seen her in panic attack mode. In extreme stress mode. You have seen her in exhaustion mode. This is the first time you have seen her in heartbroken mode. You had to take care of her in panic attack, stress and exhaustion mode. She wasn't able to take care of herself. During panic attack mode you had to literally hold her up in the shower; you were afraid that if you managed to get her in the bath – then she would have almost downed. She would have been fighting you as you tried to bathe her. No during the panic attack mode it was safer to get her undressed; and stand in just your briefs under the spray. You were strong enough to hold her in one arm; and still clean her with the other. She would manage with time to calm enough down for you to finish cleaning her; and get her out of the shower – but once that towel hit her body – the attack would begin anew.

Stress mode you manage to get her into the tub. You try to relax her with soft classic music; and her favorite scents. She just would be tight enough for the first wash along her body. But she managed to relax for the second round. She wasn't able to stand on her own two feet when she gets out of the tub. So you always carried her bridal shower over to the toilet; where you manage to wrap a towel around her.

Exhaustion mode you get in the tube with her. You have her against your bare chest and your briefs as you prepare her body for a well deserved clean night sleep. She's usually asleep by the time you are ready to carry her from the tub. You grab a towel as you carry her into the room; and onto the bed.

She didn't want you to help her at all in her heartbroken mode. She just silently walked into her bathroom once you entered her room. Closing the door behind her. You sit in the chair next to the bed as you listened to the shower start up. You made sure that the correct amount of time – Jemma's time that is – was taken with the water running. Your ears picked up as the bottles were picked up; and replaced. The water turned off and you breathed a little easier. At least you know that she's still able to tend to her own needs on her own. You hear the shower door open with a swish. Most people wouldn't be able to hear any of this. You knew that Tony Stark wouldn't allow a squeaky shower door to happen in his home. But your ears were tuned into Jemma right now – and you could hear the barest of all whispers during this time.

The breathed easily as the door opened. She stepped out in the warm cozy bath robe that had been placed inside. You watch as she made her way to the dresser; and pulled out what she needed to be warm for the night. You stood to your feet; and pulled back the comforter; and the sheets from the bed as she dressed herself. You pause before you move from the bed. You wanted to tuck her in. You needed to tuck her. But that wasn't what she needed.

You moved to the end of the bed and watched as she climbed in to the bed. Your eyes didn't tear away as she pulled the covers over herself and she laid her head down onto the pillow. Her legs moved up to her chest; and she moved her arms to lay in a fetal position.

The moment that you finally convinced her to take a shower was when you two were just outside her closed bedroom door – was the last time you two spoke in words. You wanted to speak now. But you couldn't. You felt Jemma silently begging you_ not_ to.

You want to crawl onto the bed and pull her tightly against you. To never let go. She didn't want you. She doesn't want you to take care of her. She doesn't want you to love her in _her_ place. Your heart breaks knowing that in this one area – you were not welcomed. It hurt so much that she's rightfully shutting you off from this one area in her life. She had never done this in all the time you two have known one another.

You want to remain in the room to watch over her. But she's kicking you out. You want to fight her. You need to obey her. You want to keep her safe. You want to watch over her. She's telling you to go.

With one final long look; you turn and leave the room. Shutting the door softly behind you. You feel her pressure on you ease just slightly. You could still feel her heartbreak. But you also felt her strength.

**Tony's POV**

Your eyes jerk up as the swish of the door sounded. "Are you here to finish Natasha's freaking _ground _rules for me!"

"You are in my lab." Bruce smirked.

Rolling your eyes you tap the top of the table. "How much of dog shit do I have to eat before things get easier around here this time?"

Bruce frowned. "You don't even want to know; Tony." He sighed.

You wrap your arms across your chest. "Should I move out? Should I sign my 98% over to Pepper? Should I quite the Avengers?" You couldn't keep the stark fear from your voice. You could feel your chest tightening up. Just like it did when you realized that you couldn't get out of the suit – not even for a single minute. You wanted to be in the suit once more. You wanted to be firmly locked away in the suit – and never come out ever again.

"Skye doesn't need Iron Man." Bruce calm voice spoke through your panic attack.

You breathe through the tightness in your chest. You will yourself to listen to what Bruce was saying to you. The truth. You realize that you needed to be yourself now. Not the suit. Iron Man was good at protecting her against anyone trying to break into the tower – but Iron Man wasn't needed on a daily bases. You can protect her just as well as the man.

"I can do that." You spoke into the silence of the lab. "If I can do it for Pepper – then I can do it for Skye."

"So I guess it's going to take Fitzsimmons that much longer to come down to the labs." Bruce sighed as he walked over to his metal desk.

"I'm sorry." You sincerely replied; looking over your right shoulder at your science bro. "You know that I'm in the dog house; not you. If I'm not here then they'll come."

"He'll come. She won't." You watched as he lowered his head. "I never truly figured that she'll come at first – but with some time I figured that she would. But;" He took his a deep breath "but now that I have seen with my own eyes what the true situation is – she won't come."

"She'll come with Skye." You said with confidence in your voice.

"She'll come with Skye." He repeated. He looked up and met your eyes.

You winked.

He had a sly smile on his lips.

**May's POV**

Watching as Fitz left Simmons's room you frown. You knew that the younger agent was lost. Lost once more without his wave twin. There were only a few times that you had witnessed this. One of them was when Simmons had accidentally gotten the _FZZTs_. You knew that Simmons called it differently – but you don't want to use the medical word that she called it. You wanted to call it what Skye called it.

You frown as you think of the youngest and newest agent of your team. The baby of the family. The one whom always had the most difficult to deal with. But yet the easiest one that you find that you can deal with. You were upset with yourself that you couldn't tell Skye how much you care about her. How happy you are that she's part of the team. That you always had her back. No matter what.

Expect for her crush on Ward. After all you did sleep with the bastard. You told yourself at the time that he was going through hell – and that you knew what it felt like. You wanted to comfort him; and make him understand that it's okay to fail – and to get your act back together.

Now you just wanted to skin yourself alive to get his touch off of your body. How the hell didn't you know that he was HYDRA? How could he trick you? You knew better. You knew how to sniff the baddies out better than anyone. How the hell did he manage to hide that he was an evil bastard?

At least you managed to save Skye from sleeping with the bastard. Something after you fucked him made you feel that he truly wasn't meant for Skye. You always looked at him whenever it looked like he wanted to give into Skye's obviously invitation to her pod; his pod; her van. You always managed to cock block him. Until Skye was taken. You had a deep gut feeling that something was going on. You felt like Ward finally had Skye where you couldn't interrupt him trying to bed her. You felt her stark fear. Hours before she returned to the team.

To your dying day you would never forget the sight of Skye as she rejoined the team. The lost look in her eyes. Her trying to wrap her arms tightly around her chest; and waist. Trying desperately to crawl deeply inside herself. You just _knew _that Ward had raped her. You swore to yourself that you would kill him when he rejoined you. But then you saw him _helping _directing the HYDRA members to take over an S.H.I.E.L.D property.

You moved over and knelt down in front of Skye. "Did he rape you?" You growl deep in your throat. Her face jerked up and you saw in relief that he hadn't managed to get that far. But he had come close. Before you could say anything else you felt Coulson's hand tightly on your shoulder; pulling you away. You knew that wasn't the time or place to go into detail.

Skye hadn't spoken or looked at you since that moment. When you managed to get to the only safe house that was still in your control; she walked into a bedroom; and locked the door.

You wish you told her from the start how important she was too you. Now she was scared and alone. She doesn't realize that she can lean on you. That you can and want to take of her.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. Emotions Are Running Rapid

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**EMOTIONS ARE RUNNING RAPID**

**Steve's POV**

You turn to the two women whom had remained the room after the others left. "What do I do? What should I say? _ How _should I say it?"

Natasha and Pepper share a look before turning their eyes to yours.

"I don't know how to talk to her. I never knew how to talk to her. I met her when I was a skinny kid from Brooklyn. I followed through with every fight that was offered to me – she saw me as this skinny kid whom had every medical issue known to man kind." You run your hands nervously through your hair. "Even after I got the serum I was still that skinny kid. I still made huge blunders whenever I spoke to her." Your eyes widen. "I accused her making fondu with Howard."

Pepper's lips up turned before she straightened once more.

"Steve; she agreed to go on a date with you after that." Natasha pointed out. "She freaking kissed you passionately before you jumped on the Red Skull's plane. She cried when that plane went down. She mourned you when she thought you were dead. She never moved on from you." Her eyes kept you grounded. "Not you as you are after the serum – but the skinny medical issue kid from Brooklyn. She feel for your heart. Your genuine heart. That's whom she feel for."

You felt your heart clench. "Sixty years later I'm pulled from the ocean – in a block of solid ice. I get thawed out – and I'm the same age as I was when I went down. While she aged." Bowing your head; "I wish they could have waited until she passed on from this life to find me."

"She kept searching for you. She ordered Howard to never stop searching for you." Pepper spoke up in a gentle voice. "Tony didn't know this but it was in Howard's will to keep searching for you. I kept his wishes."

You swallow the small lump that had lodged itself in your throat. "He didn't think about Peggy." You growled low in your throat. "He should have given up for her sake."

"It was for her that he kept searching." Pepper replied.

"If he _cared_ at all about her he would have _stopped_." You look angrily up at the two women before you. "He just wanted to fondu with her – then when he got tired he left her hopes high and dry." You couldn't keep the bitterness from your heart. Even through you _knew _that the fondu incident happened more then sixty years ago – to you it felt like the other day.

Natasha's right eye brow rose high on her forehead. "Peggy Carter _is_ moving into the Avenger Tower. She's _going_ to be sharing your floor Steven Rogers. You can either try to get past missing sixty years of your life – or you can sulk like a baby. But Peggy isn't going to be here just for you – she's here for Skye." She breathed through her nose. "She knows more about Skye then any one of us."

"It's not that I don't want to see her. To be close alongside her again. But I don't want to hurt her. It will just hurt her every time she sees me." You breathe. "I love her. But I can't have her because due to the super solider serum I age slowly. Add being frozen in an block of ice I'm the exact same age I was back in WWII." You blink the tears from your eyes. "While she's at the end of her life. Don't think that looking upon me will bring back all her emotions – and all the hopes, and dreams she had before I went down in the plane?"

"Peggy is much stronger then you give her credit for." Natasha replied.

The time that Peggy pointed the gun straight at you; and fired flashed through your mind. "Don't I know it." You couldn't keep the smile from your lips.

"Peggy was still with S.H.I.E.L.D when Skye was born." Natasha spoke once more. "She was there when Skye went into hiding with S.H.I.E.L.D agents." She looked knowing at you.

"How do you know this?" You swallow. "That can't be cleared for your clearance."

"After I returned from the BUS; Nick told me this. He told me to speak of it when I knew when the right time was." She sighed. "This was the right time."

**Jemma's POV**

_The moment you set eyes on her you knew you were gone. You knew that there would be no one else for you but this amazing and heavenly goddess that was standing unsure in front of you. You felt Fitz feeling the same way. You simply sent a wave link telling him that she was yours – and yours along. You were pleased that his interest in her took the brotherly route. You knew that you didn't have to give up your wave twin over your soul mate. _

_You wanted to rush over; and wrap yours arms around her thin body; and never let go. You just wanted to be pressed against her for all of entity. But; you see the stark fear in her eyes. You knew one false step, and this scared deer would high tail it. You walk up with Fitz at your side. "Hello you must be Skye." You said with a glad smile on your face. "I'm Jemma Simmons and this here is Leo Fitz."_

"_Here let me help you." Fitz leaned forward and took the box from her arms. She smiled her thanks. "So we figured that you wouldn't mind having the pod between Simmons and mine." He nodded his head towards the area where the pods were located._

"_Pods?" She asked._

"_Bunks if you will." He replied as he shouldered the box tighter against his chest. "Unless you want to be near Agent May and Agent Ward." He winkled his nose at this thought._

"_Fitz you behave." You start down the small hallway that would lead to the sitting area; then towards the hallway to the pods. You were happy that she didn't mind walking right beside you. You kept turning your head sideways to make sure that she was following you. You managed to grab hold a cold bottle of water from the bucket that was on top of the table. _

"_I just figured with her being roughly about our age; just a few years younger then us; that she would like to bunk near us." He looked into her eyes. "Unless you want to bunk with the older agents." _

"_Bunking with you two is fine." She smiled. A hint of red flushed her cheeks. You fell even more in love with her. "Y-you know what I mean."_

"_Here's some water." You hold out the bottle of water towards her. "You're going to need it once Agent May gets the BUS up in the air. " _

_Her brow winkled as she took the bottle. "Why is the plane called the BUS? Why not just call it a plane? Wouldn't it be confusing in case we actually have to stop a bus?" _

"_You'll get used to S.H.I.E.L.D's way of things well quick." Fitz said as he moved passed us into Skye's pod. "After all didn't the 'Rising Sun' have weird code names also?"_

_You see the stiffness in her face before she quickly schooled. _

"_I liked what you had to say about the superheros, and the battle of New York." You softy say as you lean closer. "If Agent Coulson didn't believe in what you stand for – you wouldn't have been invited onto the team." Taking the chance to touching her you place your hand on her shoulder. _

_There was this look in her eyes that you could place – but the thought was gone within a second. You sake yourself out of questioning her too closely. After all you JUST met her a mere few minutes before. You didn't want to scare her away from you. You have a feeling that if you asked her anything about herself right now you would scare her away for good._

"_Are you two mates coming in?" Fitz's voice said to the left of you._

_Skye turned and walked into her pod. You just stare dumbly after her. "Umm Simmons …." Fitz poked his head from Skye's pod. You suddenly growl low in your throat at the thought of Fitz being in Skye's pod with her – alone. You jerked forward and stepped into the pod and gave him an death glare._

_Fitz silently lifted his left eye brow and the sly smirk on his lips left you with no doubt that you two would be discussing this in the lab later. _

"_So um yeah thanks for helping me get my stuff in here and all." Skye spoke up. "But seeing how there is so little room in here – do you mind if I unpack myself?" _

_You turn to look at Skye and was nonplussed that she backed away. _

"_Simmons's frown isn't due to you; Skye – I pissed her off." Fitz spoke up. You realize that your deep frown is still on your face._

"_Oh bollocks!" You sigh. "I'm sorry Skye." You hoped that your soft smile would relax her._

"_Oh it's okay." She said with a false big smile. "I do that all the time too." She nervously played with the hem of her sleeves. _

"_How about we let you unpack – then when you are ready to be shown around – you can let us know." Fitz said backing out into the hallway. He pointed to the pad. "We will most likely be in the lab – so just punch in #22989 and we'll be able to hear you." _

_Skye lifted up her thumbs "Well do." She grinned._

_You didn't want to leave. You didn't want to leave with the thought that Skye thought that you were angry at her. "Skye …." You began._

_Skye looked up at you …. suddenly she was down on the ground with two bullets in her stomach – and blood running out of her mouth and nose._

"_SKYE!" You scream._

You jerk awake with eyes wide and your breathing hard against your chest. "Skye!" You cry as you quickly jerk your sheets off your body. Rushing from the bed you head towards the door. You had to get to Skye. She needs you. She'll die if you aren't by her side. How the hell could you find time to sleep when she's in that hospital bed fighting for her very life.

You jerked the door open and met with May's started face across from your room.

"Oh God." You choke out through your tears. "She's dead isn't she? I couldn't save Skye." You begin to hyperventilate.

**May's POV**

You fully knew that Skye was perfectly safe with Coulson in the room with her. He wouldn't leave her alone for anything in this world. So you knew that you didn't have to keep guard outside her room. You just couldn't help it. You just _had _to protect her the only way you knew how. By standing guard outside her bedroom.

"SKYE!" Was screamed from the room to the right of her. Simmons room. Your body tensed at the sheer fear that you heard from the young British's voice. You were standing in front of the door just reaching out to grasp the door handle – when the door jerked opened. "Oh God." She chocked through her tears. "She's dead isn't she? I couldn't save Skye." You realized that Simmons was right back to when Skye got shot. Twice in the stomach. You quickly got the younger woman into your arms as she began to hyperventilate.

"I need to get to her. I need to get to Skye. I need to save her. I know that I can save her. I have to save her." Simmons was beating against you. You just held on that much tighter. Your chest can handle whatever the young woman in your arms could dish out. "Why are you preventing me from getting to her? I can save her! God I can save her. Just let me save her." Her tears soak through your long sleeved purple shirt.

"Listen to me Simmons. Listen to me." You breath into her ear. "Skye is fine. She's alive. She's safe. Coulson is with her. He's not going to leave her. Skye is alive." She was still fighting to remove herself from your arms. "Jemma listen to me." You beg into her ear.

"I need to get to Skye." She whimpered. "I need to be with her. I need her to know how much I love and need her. Before it's too late."

"She knows." You say as she finally runs out of strength to fight you. "She knows." You repeat as you gently stork down the young woman's back. You feel her breathing against your chest. You wait it out silently as she gets herself back together again.

She pulls away from you. "Thank you Agent May." She swallowed as she brushed aside her hair.

"I think you can call me Melinda now." You find yourself saying. Lifting your left eye brow. "But not too much."

She nods.

"You need to get some more sleep. Skye will need you at your strongest. You won't be without the rest that your body craves." You nodded towards her open door way.

She blinked as she realized that she wasn't on the BUS – or in the hospital corridor. Her head twisted and looked at Skye's closed door. "Is it locked?" She softly asked.

"No." You reply. "It'll never be locked again. Your connecting door – along with Coulson's connecting doors aren't locked either."

She frowned. "I don't think it's wise that we took away her right to lock her own door." She sighed. "But, I'm grateful for it."

"She knows she can have all the privacy she needs by just shutting all three doors. She knows that no one would barge in unwelcome." You reply.

**Pepper's POV**

You leave Steve and Natasha alone. You knew that if any one can comfort Steve in this time of need of his it was Natasha. After all Natasha was with Steve when he found out that Peggy Carter was still alive. When he found his lost love once more. Captain America was in good hands.

You knew that Tony had escaped down into the labs. You figured that he went to Bruce's rather then his own. If anyone can calm him down right now it was Bruce. You didn't feel the need to comfort him. You were still too angry at his earlier behavior to do him any good.

You walk into the common kitchen to find Maria Hill; and Agent Tripplett having coffee. "Thank you for getting them here okay." You grab a mug and poured some coffee into it.

"I was thinking of having Agent Hand come with us. But I figured it may have been too much stress on Skye." Maria replied. "Although they were on good terms when Agent Hand had the privilege to present Skye with her badge."

"How long ago was that?" You took a sip of your coffee.

"Two weeks ago." Maria sighed. "I can't believe that had been just two weeks ago." Her eyes went to a far distance. "How can so much change in just fourteen days. How can your entire world as you know it change like that?"

"I have been asking that myself ever since Tony got kidnapped in Iraq." You quietly replied.

Trip took a swing of his cup. You wonder if he had put anything in it. You wouldn't put it passed anyone at this time for slipping something strong into their drinks. You wished you had yourself. But you had to be fully aware of what was going on in the tower. After all Tony proved that he's not in the mood to be an grown up right now. You sigh softly into your cup.

"Nick wants to step down." Maria spoke into the silence. "I don't agree with his reasoning. But; right now he's right to want to step down." Her eyes narrowed. "But his choice in his replacement might not happen now."

You quirked your eyebrow. "Perhaps his replacement is just _right_."

**Jemma's POV**

"How truly safe is the Avengers Tower?" You finally turned your eyes from Skye's closed bedroom door onto the older agent in front of you. "Now that Anthony Stark has shown his true hatred towards Coulson."

"He doesn't hate Coulson. He just has some abandonment issues to sort through is all. Stark fully realizes the he stepped way out of bounds." May replied in a steady tone. "He won't do it again. Not with everyone here on his case."

"Skye shouldn't have to deal with his issues on top of her own." You growl low in your throat. "She has to much to worry about then Anthony Stark's stupidest over not knowing how to deal with his own issues." Your hands shake at your sides. "I don't feel this is the safest place for Skye any longer."

"There is _no _where else." May said in a final tone. "The Avengers Tower is the _only_ safe place."

You thought of your parents home. But that thought quickly disappeared. You knew that May was correct. Skye's only safe avenue was Anthony Stark's tower. You just promised yourself that Skye would never be alone with the man. Or if you have one little inkling that he would behave as he did on the launch pad once more – even in a crowded room; you would get Skye away.

"Go back to bed." May softly ordered.

You couldn't keep the yawn from coming out. "Keep her safe."

"I promise." May replied.

You nod and turned back to your room. Shutting the door behind you; you eyed the bed. You were afraid of getting back in it. You were afraid that you would dream of Skye dying once more. Your head turned to the connecting door to Skye's room. You knew that Agent May was right – in order to fully protect Skye best was to get rest.

You made your way to the closed connecting door. Resting your palm against it; you lean in to rest your forehead against it. "I'm never going to leave you Skye. No matter how much you push me away. I'm not going anywhere." You breath. "I love you with everything that I have." You whisper.

You realize how much trouble you had remaining standing. You needed to get back to bed. That way your body could be length wise as it rested. Opening your eyes you push gently from the door. Turning back to the unmade bed you crawled back underneath the covers. Pulling the covers over yourself as your head rested on the pillow.

Closing your eyes you prayed that you wouldn't have another nightmare about Skye. You do your best to calm your nerves as you felt your breathing even out.

**Trip's POV**

"I know that I'm need out in the field. I'm going to do my duty in anyway that I can." You leaned forward. "But; I would like to make the Avengers Tower as my home base if I may." You kept your eyes glued to the strawberry haired woman in front of you. You felt Agent Hill stiffen up beside you.

"Agent Simmons is off limits to you Agent Tripplett." Agent Hill's stiff voice spoke in your left ear. "I think it's best if you leave and never come back."

"I'm not asking so that I can get close to Jemma." You refuse to use Jemma's last name. After all you had bonded with the young Brit when you were on the BUS. You two were on first name bases. "I'm offering my servers to Agent Coulson. After all he has a free space on his team."

"The team isn't going to be as active as you are used too. They are going to remain here at Avengers Tower until Skye is ready to travel." Agent Hill sighed. "Which may be never." She shook her head. "You are needed out there helping us get HYDRA off our backs."

"I will still be out there; Agent Hill. I'm not going to prevent myself from doing what I know that I must to help S.H.I.E.L.D; and all the innocent people." You pointed out finally turning to face the agent. "I'm just asking that I come back to the tower to rest when I need too. To keep the team on top of everything that I learn concerning their roles." Your right eye brow rose high on your forehead.

"It's fine with me." Ms. Potts spoke up in the tense silence. "Tony won't have an issue either."

"Tony doesn't matter in this decision." Agent Hill barked out.

"It's still fine." Ms. Potts spoke. "I'll offer Phil's floor – but really that's up to him."

"He's not staying." Agent Hill barked out.

"I'm not actually S.H.I.E.L.D." You pointed out. "I'm helping out is all. I'll call my commanding officer and get okay through him." You picked up your mug once more and took another sip.

"I just don't want Grant Ward to be able to get in." Agent Hill finally relented her greatest fear.

"The Avengers _do_ have to leave to protect the world." You pointed out. "Either way a door will be open. But;" you pointed out firmly; "there is no way in hell that Grant Ward would ever succeed in getting into the Avengers Tower. It's too safe guarded with Stark's technology."

Ms. Potts nodded; "That's true."

"You aren't going to make a play for Simmons." Agent Hill sternly eyed you.

"I'm not her cuppa of tea." You shrugged. "I'm just friends with her." Sighing; "You are just as bad as Leo when it comes to Jemma."

"I don't need you coming between Fitzsimmons _or _Simmons and Skye." Agent Hill deeply sighed. "I think having you hanging around is a bad idea Trip."

"They need someone from the outside whom they can trust." You firmly replied.

"Simmons may trust you. But that doesn't mean the rest of them do." Agent Hill shot back. "I may trust you."

"Otherwise you wouldn't have me help you get Skye here." You finished her sentence. "Look if Skye is having a hard time having me around – due to the stress of Leo being jealous of my friendship with Jemma – then I'll back off. I won't come back." You kept eye contact with the woman to the right of you. "But; we won't know until Skye is comfortable to leave her room." Raising your right eye brow. "Sides by then Leo may realize that I'm not trying to steal Jemma from him. That her being close friends with me doesn't take away his wave twin. Just as Jemma's deep love for Skye doesn't take Jemma away from him."

"I don't have an issue with it." All three of you turn your heads around to meet the depressed face of Leo Fitz.

**Jemma's POV**

_You look over Ward's shoulder at the sight of Skye in the door way. Standing straight you play with the bottom of the button up shirt that you had on. Your eyes take in the devastated but relieved look on Skye's face. You see so many emotions play on her face. Devastated at the thought of her losing you – by death of the disease; then you willing jumping out of the BUS without a parachute at 30,000 feet in the air. Relief that you were standing in front of her alive; and well. Fear that she could lose you again. _

_You find your voice. "Hello Skye." You smile._

_She rushes towards you and pulls you tightly into a hug. Your breath hitched in your throat as you feel all her emotions roll off into your very soul. You didn't even have time to respond to the hug in the very beginning – your hands were awkwardly in the air – but then they wrapped around her back. Your eyes closed as you felt how close she was too you. How very close and tightly she was against you. You never wanted to let her go._

"_Don't leave me." She whimpers into your neck. "Please don't leave me." _

"_I won't." You promise in a whisper. "I'll never leave you." You feel her tighten her arms around your neck. "I'll always be with you." You rest your face against her neck. _

_She finally pulls away from you. She moves back only a few inches. "Stay with me tonight?" She worries her lower lip. _

_You nod. "I need to find Leo. I need to make sure he's okay." You raise your right hand to her cheek. "Then I'm all yours tonight."_

_Her brow furrowed. Her breathe hitched. "You can wait outside whatever room he's in. I need to make sure he's okay. I have to reassure him that no matter what he will always be my hero." You swallow as you wait for to come to terms that she had to share you. _

_She nods and backs away. Her arms lowered from your neck, and shoulders. But her right hand runs down to interlock with your hand. You glance down and you couldn't tell whom fingers were who's. "I think he's in his pod." She softly spoke. _

_Spending a hour with Leo reassured you that he was safe in the knowledge that he would always be your hero. Although it was Ward whom jumped out of the BUS with the parachute to rescue you. He whispered in your ear that he understood that Skye need you more then he did that night. You tell him that once Skye is reassured that you weren't going anywhere then you two would spend some alone time once more. _

_You step out of his bunk and found Skye sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest; and her arms covering her head – which was resting on her knees. You kneel down and place your hand on the back of her head. "I'm sorry it took so long." _

"_Fitz needed you more than I did." She whispered. Her position remained rooted. Your brow furrowed. "Skye …." _

"_It's okay Simmons. I get it." She said in a monotonous voice. Her head finally lifted from her knees. She breathed deeply before she moved to the right; forcing your hand from her head. She stands shakily to her feet. You stood to your feet and moved closer to her. She turns to face you head on. "Forget it." She plays with her sweater in her hands._

"_I'm not going to forget about it." You forcefully replied. "I'm not going to forget about you; Skye." You step into her personal space. Locking eyes with her once more. "I'm not leaving you." You beg her to trust in you. _

_She fighting an inner war inside herself. You hate every single one of those foster homes that she had lived in whom destroyed this sweet, and innocent soul's trust. You hated the orphanage that she spent a lot of time in. You hated the nuns whom didn't take the time to reassure this sweet, and innocent soul that it was worth love. That love would always find it no matter what. No matter how long it took – love would find the soul. _

_You calmly stand silently allowing her to weigh you. Waiting for her to either trust you or not too. Your heart was breaking at the thought of this wonderful creature not being able to trust you. That she was too damaged to allow herself to hope to be able to place her trust in another human being again. You prayed that you would be that human being that she would feel safe to trust. You knew that you would never break her trust. You would die if you had one thought of your breaking her trust. Even by accident. That would be the death keel to you. _

_Her right hand slowly reaches out, and lightly traces your cheek bone. You see in her chocolate eyes the sheer fear coarsening through her. You wanted to tell her of your undying love for her. But you knew it was too soon. Much too soon. You fight to control it from running through your eyes – you know all she can see is your love for her as a friend – as a fellow human being in your eyes. It had too be enough for now. You hoped it was enough. Her hand runs back up from your jaw line up to your cheek. She steps forward and pulls you into a tight hug once more. Your arms wrap around her back and you just hold her._

_The next thing you are aware of is that you are in your pod with Skye next to you on your bed. With the covers covering you and Skye's eyes were memorizing your own. "Coulson is helping me find out about my parents." She said in a low voice. "I joined S.H.I.E.L.D because I need an in – because a strong lead led me to believe that my parents had something to do with S.H.I.E.L.D around the time of my birth." She breathed in a sigh. "I thought if I helped Miles then he could help me crack whatever code was on the file on my parents." She frowned. "He had no intentions on helping me."_

"_Oh Skye." You breathe. _

"_The bracelet that Coulson is having me wear is a like a grounding notice." Her eyes turned to the end of the bed. "He could have kicked me off the BUS. He could have taken the chip with the little that I had … but he told me that he would help me. I believed him." She took a deep breath. "I believe him."_

"_Coulson will find out what you need to know." You said with sureness. _

"_My search is almost finished." Her eyes are drifting back up to yours._

_You silently watch as she sleeps. You don't recall when she fell asleep. All you remember was that after her telling her that her search for her parents was almost finished you two were simply staring into each others eyes. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and your hand was running circles around her stomach as her breathing evened out._

_Your right hand rose to lightly caress her warm skin. This was the very first time in the weeks that you had known her; that she allowed you to be this close to her. If this was the one and only chance you had; you wanted to memorize as much of her skin as you can – with your hands. _

_With your left hand on the smoothness of her neck; your right hand began to trace her right cheek bone. You just enjoyed the smoothness of her skin underneath your fingers. The only other times that you managed to touch her was when you were tending to her wounds. You couldn't simply enjoy the feel of her skin on your skin. You were much to worried about the bruises and cuts. You simply wanted to clean her wounds; and cover them from the dust. Now you had the freedom to enjoy the feel of her skin. _

Even in your dream you feel the warmth of her skin underneath your fingers. You hear your small whimper as you beg yourself to explore even more of her skin.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

** _Author's Note: I told you that I was going to have Skye speaking before too long. Even in dream form. Don't worry I'll have present day Skye speaking before too long._**

**_ I have decided to make this a Jemma centric chapter - but I wanted to move the other plots along also._**


	7. Time Waits For No Man Or Woman

**CHAPTER SIX **

_**Author's Note: Seeing how I just bought S1 at iTunes (I still haven't had time to watch rest of the season yet. Sorry; I just got back from Hawaii. I have to get back to work also. Plus I'm job hunting in the new town that I moved to). But I did look at the information for each episode and realized that they found out that Ward was Hydra not in the season final (like I thought).**_

_**So for the sake of this story's time line – I am basing it right after Ward took Skye hostage on the BUS &amp; right when he basically forced himself on her – before she managed to break free. So non of the season final happen. So Fitzsimmons didn't sneak aboard the Bus &amp; get caught by John Garrett's team. So this mean Fitzsimmons weren't trapped in the box &amp; sent down to the bottom of the ocean by Ward.**_

_**I will work on Fitz getting seriously injured (I don't know yet if I want him in a coma or not in this story) – but Simmons won't be joining him. As Jemma refuses to leave Skye's side at all.**_

_**Also I know Victoria Hand gets killed (I'm sad about this; because I was looking forward to seeing her in S2) – she's still alive at this point and time – I may or may not have her die in this story like in the show. I have to watch her death scene before I can make that decision.**_

_**F.Y.I. I'm going to write that Ward went way future once he mounts Skye during her hostage situation. This is fan fiction after all – so I'm taking that moment to to it's limit. **_

**TIME WAITS FOR NO MAN OR WOMAN**

**Nick Fury's POV**

You knew that you were about to have one hell of a fight on your hands. You aren't talking about Hydra either. You can handle those bastards. You will enjoy handling those bastards. You can't wait to start. But first you had to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D was protected. You knew only one man whom could truly do that for you.

That's where the hell of a fight is going to happen. You had to convince Phil Coulson to take the reigns of S.H.I.E.L.D into his hands – while Skye is trying to find herself once more. You knew that Maria could handle things – but she didn't have the clout that needed to put S.H.I.E.L.D back together again. To get it to be stronger than it had ever been since it was created.

But Phil could handle the job. Especially living at the Avengers Tower. After all Peggy was going to be moving in herself. With one of the two original S.H.I.E.L.D agents then how could he not. After all Peggy helped build S.H.I.E.L.D to what it had always meant to be. Until too many people came into the organization. To many people with different ideas on how to protect the world. That was our down fall. There was no way to keep the traitors out. They got in because we _allowed _them in.

That changes **now**. You had to go undercover alone. You had to step down from being Director Fury – and be Nick Fury once more. You had to try to undo the damage that you helped cause. You had to worm out the serpent. You had to protect your family – and the innocent people of Earth. But you had to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D was protected also.

**Peggy Carter's POV**

"Are you quite sure this is for the best Aunt Peggy?" You look up into your blond haired niece.

You sigh. "Yes Sharon."

"But you'll be around Steve again. The young version of Steve Rogers which you thought you lost at the in of WWII. The man that you mourned. The man that you refused to get over. The man that you refused to betray." Sharon rushed out before you could interrupt her.

"I'm needed Sharon." You firmly replied. "I always go where I'm needed." Even if it's much too painful for you. While breathe remained in your body if a need for you rises – you go. Head on. It doesn't matter now that your lost love is actually alive – and that he's still the same age that he was when he went down in Red Skull's plane in the ocean. You were needed.

"I just don't think it's good for you to go." Sharon replied.

"I need to finish something that I started." You looked straight into your niece's eyes.

Sharon breathed deeply. "I understand that you are needed at Stark Tower – to help Skye. But why must you live on Steve's floor? Can't you share someone else's floor." Her eyes lit up. "Why not share Agent Coulson's floor? That way you'll have full access to Skye – and she won't need to leave the floor if she doesn't want to – to be near you; when you are too tired to get to her floor." She shrugged her shoulders as she finished with her answer.

You chose not to answer.

"I can go with you. Be a buffer." She offered.

"No." You firmly stated.

She raises her left eye brow at you.

"I fully know what you have in mind young lady. I saw the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of Steve when he came to visit me." You tilted your head to the right.

"I wasn't even in the room." She protested.

"Nor will you be." You smirked. You frown suddenly. "I know that I'm not meant to be with Steve Rogers. I knew that when he was injected with the serum. The serum that caused his body to age slowly. I knew that even if we _did_ manage to get together – have a life together – that I would age and he would remain the same for the longest of all times." You thought of the lost children that shared your and Steve's DNA once more.

"When he went down in the plane and we couldn't find him." You traced back to the raw feelings of grief once more. You forcefully brought yourself to present. "He's found. He's alive." You look back up into your niece's eyes. "Just give me the rest of my life to be reunited with him – before you make a play for him."

Sharon swallowed hard. "Yes Aunt Peggy." She turned and left the room.

The image of the skinny Steve Rogers – the first time you set eyes on him came to your mind. "Oh Steve." You mummer with tears sparkling in your eyes.

**Fitz's POV**

"I don't have an issue with it." You see three pair of eyes turn quickly in your direction. "As long as you are being truthful Trip." You look steadily into Tripplett's eyes. "As long as you are not trying to hurt Skye."

"I would never hurt Skye." He replied.

"Don't make a pass at her. She doesn't need another prevented team mate to hurt her." You growl low in your throat; as your hands clench at your sides. "What?!" You demanded as you watched the silent eye exchange between Trip and Agent Hill. "If this involves Skye's recovery then I have the damn right to know what it is." You said as they silently looked between each other once more. "We all know that Skye won't be opening up anytime soon about what that bastard Ward did to her. If you know something you have to tell me." You sigh in a tired voice. "That way I can let Jemma and Coulson know. That way they know exactly how to help Skye heal."

"You are right Agent Fritz." Agent Hill sighed.

"Well?" You raise your right eye brow.

"He almost raped her." Trip was the one whom said those deadly words. Your heart stopped for what felt like a lifetime at the sheer image of Ward laying his hands on Skye. Unwanted hands. You wanted to kill him. You didn't care if you killed him the next time you laid eyes on him – without proper cause. You just wanted to kill him.

"That is why none of you are allowed to tend to Ward." Agent Hill said in a stern dead tone. "Nick told me that he would personally be the _last_ person Grant Ward will ever see again."

"I want to see the full video with the audio on." You stressed. "Now."

"I don't think that's rise." Ms. Potts spoke up.

Never taking your eyes off your fellow agents; "No offense Ms. Potts; but this is S.H.I.E.L.D business. You aren't part of S.H.I.E.L.D so you have no say on this matter."

"Pepper." Ms. Potts answered. "Now that you live at the tower; feel free to call me Pepper."

You nod your acknowledgment.

"Anything concerning Skye_ is _my business." She finished in a firm voice.

"You can't deny my right to seeing the video – and listening to the audio." You replied still staring at the two silent agents in front of you. Your eyes squinted; "In order to fully help Skye recover; then we have to have _all_ the information."

**Steve's POV**

"So whom is going to pick Peggy up?" You look to the right of you where Natasha was sitting. A faint blush heated your cheeks. You couldn't help but think of the kiss that she laid on you on the subway. Granted it was all due to the cover, and all. But you would be lying if you hadn't enjoyed it. How are you going to explain this to Peggy? You run your right hand through the back of your head.

"She'll understand." Natasha said in a knowing voice. "She has gone on plenty of undercover work herself." She reached over and patted your shoulder; "You aren't my type Cap. I consider you my team leader; and a dear friend. That's all."

You sigh. "Not many women have kissed me." You could seriously name them on one hand. But Peggy out shone them all. "How am I going to explain this too her?"

"I'll tell her that I planted one on you. That you were too shocked to really kiss back. That you knew that you had to make an sure of kissing me back due to our cover." She replied. "Like I said she'll understand."

"Like how Bruce understood?" You pointed out. You watched as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"I don't think Peggy should be on your bike; Capt. So I'll pick her up." She answered your original question instead of going down a path she wasn't ready for.

"I'm coming with you." You run your hand through your hair once more. "I am a firm believer to face your fears head on." You smirked. "As a skinny medical challenged kid in Brooklyn in the 1930's and '40's you had to be. Guess it's the same in this time also."

"Fuck yeah." Natasha laughed low in her throat.

You blushed at the profundity.

Natasha actually giggled. I had never heard the Black Widow giggle. Well if my embarrassment over profundity makes her giggle; then so be it. Natasha Romanoff deserves to giggle in her life. I don't mind being the bunt of it. Sides I'm quite used to be the butt of jokes in my old neighbored.

"You do realize that you'll be sitting in the back seat on the way back." She replied.

"Of course." You replied as if there was any doubt on where you were going to sit once Peggy got into the car.

She stood to her feet. "No time like the present."

"Wait! What?" You screech as you watch wide eyed as Natasha began to walk towards the elevator.

"Time to get your lady friend home all ready." She said never breaking her stride.

"She needs time to pack." You stand quickly to your feet.

"She's knows how to travel light." She replied hitting the button to the elevator. "Come along now Steve; it's time to get Peggy to the Avengers tower. That way when Skye awakes tomorrow; Peggy will be on hand."

**Peggy's POV**

"Hello Nick." You don't open your eyes as you feel another presence in your room. "Knew you would come before I moved to the tower this evening."

"Director Carter." He replied in his hard as nails low voice.

"I haven't been Director Carter in such a long time." You slowly open your eyes. "I'm retired after all."

"Are you?" He raised his eye brow.

"I hear that you are stepping down from Director; Nick. Are you sure that's wise right now?" You raise your own brow.

"It's needs to be done." He replied. "You know that S.H.I.E.L.D _needs _to get back to how you and Howard Stark set it up too be. Unfortunately I'm _not _the man for the job." He folded his arms across his chest. "Phillip Coulson is the right man for the job. The _only_ man."

"He's much too concerned about Skye to even think about S.H.I.E.L.D." You softly but firmly pointed out. "As he should be." You tilt your head to the left. "How about Agent Maria Hill; can't she be the head of S.H.I.E.L.D; and get it back to its strongest?"

He sighed deeply. "She's wonderful as an right hand. But she thinks as_ I_ do. I'm the one whom had been asleep at the wheel too allow Hydra to slip in as many of their agents as they could. Even one is too many." He growled low in his voice. "I wanted to name Phil as Director the first moment I realized; but before I could give the call – Skye was taken by Ward."

"You do realize many good agents are going to be killed within the next few weeks?" You pointed out.

"That's why we need you at the Avengers Towers sooner than later." He looked at you. "Hydra will be coming after you. After all you are the sole remainder of the start of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm going to be in the Tower before the nights over." You nod. "Matter of fact I'm waiting for Steve Rogers to come and pick me up."

"Good. Hate to lose you too soon Director Carter." His lips thin lined.

"You are no longer my subordinate Nick; you may call me Peggy." You pointed out once more.

"No. I can't." He replied once more.

"That's an order; Nick." You replied in a firm voice. "In order for Director Coulson to be head of S.H.I.E.L.D at the tower – he needs to be the only one being addressed as Director."

"It's disrespectful to call you by your first name. I can't call you Agent Carter or even Ms. Carter." You can tell that he's actually fighting a raging war inside himself. "I can't just call you Carter."

"You may address me as Director Carter in private. But when the others are around address me as Peggy." You relented.

Nick firmly nodded once.

"Nick." Agent Romanoff's voice spoke to the right of you.

"Agent Romanoff." Nick turned and nodded towards his agent.

You turn and you kept your eyes firmly on Steve. "Hello Steve." You softly say.

"Hello Peggy." His face softens from the tense look that had previously been on it. "Are you sure you want to live on my floor? I will understand if you don't too."

"I want to be near you." You reply as you stand to your feet. "It's time to go. The sooner I'm out of here then the safer the building will be." You walk past Nick, Romanoff and pause beside Steve. "Shall we?"

**Natasha's POV**

"So you need a lift to the tower?" You look into Nick's eye and waited for your boss to answer. No matter whom is currently in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D – to you Nick Fury will _always _be your boss. After all he allowed Clint to save your life. He didn't shoot you in the eyes at the sight of you standing before him with Clint to the left of you. Nick saw you for whom you truly were and trusted you from that time forward.

You would move Heaven and Earth for Nick.

Nick's chin jerked forward.

You follow behind him out of the room in which the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D had been living in for the past couple of years. It left you feeling cold. You were glad that Steve found his lost love once more – and that she would spend her remaining days at the Tower by Steve's side.

You watch as Peggy stepped into the backseat. You manged to keep the giggle as Steve quickly got into the back seat next to his lady love. You look over the hood of the car; "Looks like you get to be up front with me."

"Looks like it." Nick grinned before opening the door; and slipping inside the passenger seat. "So is Coulson free?" He asked as I started the car; and pulled out of the space.

"He's in with Skye. She has finally fallen asleep." You truthfully replied. "She locked herself in the room at the Playground. She wasn't letting any of her team in. Thankfully she allowed me in. I was by her side the entire way to the Tower." You angrily shake your head; "Stark acted like a ass; per usual and made it all about him. He ordered Coulson to leave the Tower – and to never come near it. He said that Coulson was just _using_ Skye and as soon as Coulson got bored he would abandon Skye."

"Damn it Anthony." You were shocked at the anger in Peggy's voice.

"Skye was scared of losing Coulson – so she finally allowed him to wrap her into a hug. He carried her up to their floor – and hadn't left her side since." You finished. "Skye hasn't spoken one word since returning to her team after getting away from Ward; and Hydra."

"I need to speak to Coulson before the night is over." Nick firmly said.

"No can do." You replied.

"Simmons can be with Skye for the time I need to speak to Coulson." Nick ordered.

"You don't understand Nick." You replied as you turned right. "Skye hasn't allowed anyone near her when she returned to the team. She had emotionally locked herself deep within herself – even before she locked the bedroom door."

"She allowed you to have contact with her; and she allowed Coulson to hold her." Nick waved the issue to the side. "She's asleep right now. Deeply asleep. She won't know that Coulson isn't with her – not with Simmons by her side."

"She's not allow Simmons anywhere near her. Simmons refuses to go near her until Skye herself wills it." You sigh as you turned left. "Your access to Coulson isn't going to happen right now." Looking to the side at Nick's stiff face; "Are _you_ willing to risk Skye's recovery just to inform Coulson yourself his new role at S.H.I.E.L.D?" You turn back to the road.

"No he isn't." Peggy's hard voice spoke from behind you. "That's a direct order Agent Fury." She growled.

Nick had straightened in his seat at the tone. "Yes Ma'am." He shot out in true military form.

"You are too go undercover as soon as we reach the Avengers Tower; Agent Fury. You are to disappear as you know you must. Leave Director Coulson to me. I'll be the one to inform him of his new status." Now you knew what a true S.H.I.E.L.D director sounded like. You knew exactly where Nick got it from. From his very own Director.

"Yes Ma'am." Nick shot out once more.

You turn into the underground garage of the tower. As soon as you pull into your space you watch watch as Nick opened his door and got out. "Time to get inside." You said as you opened your own door. Nick was well out of sight by this time. But; you knew that he wouldn't leave the garage until he knew you three were safe inside the Tower.

Steve and Peggy got out from the car and led the way to the elevator. You kept all your senses on high alert until you knew you were secure in the elevator. You privately wished Nick a good hunt.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	8. New Order Of Things

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**NEW ORDER OF THINGS**

**Coulson's POV**

A very small whimper came from the bed. You deeply growl low in your throat; as you watch the door open. How dare anyone think they had right to enter Skye's bedroom without knocking? Fully knowing that she need her sleep. Fully knowing what emotional stress she is recovering from.

Natasha stepped into the room; very softly closing door. She didn't move away from the door until the soft click surrounded the room. "I'm sorry for coming right in; Agent Coulson. But it is necessary. It takes level one priority."

"Damn it." You growl underneath your breath – your eyes had moved back to watching Skye. To make sure that she was safe. That even her nightmares weren't physically hurting her. "Skye is my number one; no make that my_ only_ priority."

"As she should be." Natasha replied. "But you are now the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D; Director Coulson."

"No." You simply say.

"You don't have a say in the matter; Director Coulson." She sighed as she stood at the end of Skye's bed. "We all understand that your main; and only concern is Skye. But the world needs S.H.I.E.L.D to get back to what it originally was meant to be. To help protect the world. There is no one else able to get us back to that point." You feel her eyes on you. You refuse to leave Skye's face. "The world needs you Director Coulson."

You reach over and gently trace Skye's cheek bone; down to her jaw line. "I will do anything to protect you." You whisper. "Where is Nick?" You ask as you pull away, and sit back in the chair.

"He's deeply undercover. I highly doubt that he'll break cover to contact with you." Natasha replied in a calm voice.

"He'll be okay." You finally tear your gaze off of Skye to look up at the red head agent. "Nick knows how to take care of himself." You could read the emotions that Natasha was fighting herself from expressing running through her features.

"I know that." She said in an tight voice.

"The world needs the Black Widow to protect it too." You said seriously.

She meets your eyes. "I know that."

You nod. Then your eyes turn back to Skye. You didn't want her out of your sight longer than a few seconds. Not even that if you had any choice in that matter. Leaning forward you breath on her forehead. "I will protect you with my life." You kiss her pale skin.

**Tony's POV**

"Thank you for coming up here Anthony." Her cold voice spoke from her stern face. You swallow as you take a good look of the woman whom your father had held in very high regard. The woman whom you had heard about – but never had met before.

Until now.

"Tony." You spoke in a clipped tone.

"Anthony." Her right eye brow rose. "You don't deserve to be called Tony."

"Guess you heard." You run your left hand through the hair. Yet another woman to down size you. Great. Fucking great.

"You fully knew what condition Skye was in before she arrived. How dare you scare her the way you did; Anthony." She stood up from the chair that she had been sitting in. "I thought better of you."

"I feel bad as it is." You whined. "Look I know that I have messed up Agent Carter. I know that I'm a royal grade A ass. I know that I'm not the man that my father was. I know that I will never be the man my father was."

Peggy raised her right hand in a firm hold it. "I know you have major father issues; Anthony. I am here to help you work through them. But my main concern has always been Skye."

"As is mine." You spoke up. "Even through I didn't show it when the team arrived. When I saw Agent Coulson once more I saw red. I couldn't keep my anger in."

"Director Coulson didn't mean to make you all think he was dead for so long. He himself didn't even realize that he had in fact died. That the serum that was injected into him brought him back." She shook her head. "By the time that he was well enough to tell those in need to know that he was in fact very much alive – he was needed in the field."

"Nick should have told us." You growled.

"So your anger is actually against Nick; and not Phil Coulson." She barked back.

"Coulson shouldn't be Skye's father figure." You fought back.

Her right eye brow rose. "He's the _perfect_ one. He was the one I had picked out for Skye before I realized that she truly had to be in deeply hidden to protect her."

Your eyes bugged out. "You knew Skye when she was a baby?"

"I delivered her." She calmly replied.

"Then you knew her parents." You said with happiness. "You know what Skye's origins are. She's no longer an 0-8-4." Your hands clap together.

"She's still classified as an 0-8-4." Peggy spoke. "I didn't have time to discover her parents background. I only had time to help deliver Skye – promised her dying mother that her daughter would be protected. Then it was time to hand her over to trusted S.H.I.E.L.D agents to be hidden." She sank back down in the chair. "You know the rest."

"Why didn't you do your research once Skye was safely away." You frown.

"There was an emergency that had to be dealt with. Then I named Nick as Director – and I went into hiding myself." She sighed deeply. "I have been carefully been doing research on Skye since I had retired from S.H.I.E.L.D. But what little I have found still doesn't take her off the 0-8-4 listing. What little I have found proves how much danger that Skye is in."

**Fitz's POV**

You exist from the rest room wiping your mouth with the cloth towel. You had rushed into the bathroom to rid yourself of the vile that had risen as you what your eyes; and your ears were taking in. You took it till the moment when that bastard had yanked his hand down Skye's jeans. You just couldn't take it anymore. You had to empty your stomach of the vile that was poisoning it.

Skye's whimpers; and her begging for him to stop kept running through your mind – as you had your head stuck inside the toilet. The fear and dying hope in her eyes was all your could see as you kept your eyes squeezed shut as you emptied your stomach.

"Finish it." You got out through the scratchiness of your throat.

"No." Agent Hill grounded out. Her arms were tightly across her chest. Her fingers were biting into her sleeves.

"You don't get a say in the matter." You growl low in your throat.

"I'm still your superior." She firmly stated.

"Of what?" You demand your arms wide your side; your chest pointed out.

Her eyes locked with yours. You could see her struggle with the need to protect you from the horrifying truth that is yet to been seen on the video. But you refuse to be protected. "I have to see and hear it with my own eyes; Agent Hill. I know that Skye would never tell me what happened. I don't know if she'll ever tell Coulson or Simmons. But I _need_ to know how to protect her."

"He's right." Pepper's chocked up voice spoke to the left.

"Hate to say it but he's right." Trip spoke up also.

**Maria Hill's POV**

Melinda May was going to kill you. Natasha would be right beside her. But you knew that he was right. You knew that in order for Skye to have the help she truly needed – she had to allow Agent Fitz to finish watching the video of Ward almost raping Skye. You had to allow the younger agent – whom truly was like a baby kitten that belonged near it's mother; and his fellow sister kitten in a small box. He belonged back in the lab. Where it was safe from the evils of man kind.

You unclenched your fingers from your long sleeved arms. Unfolding your arms to rest at your sides. You realize that this very long day that had happened was still far from finishing. All you wanted to do was go into your quarters – and close your eyes. Sleep for a million years.

But you couldn't do that. Not yet. The innocents of the world needed to be protected against the evil of the world. Your job was far from over. You had to help stripe away another chunk of innocents from the young man before you.

Turning you push the play button on the remote.

**Steve's POV**

"If you are still angry at Phil; Anthony then you will have no accesses to Skye at all." Peggy spoke in a cold hard voice. You remember that voice. Good you had your shield when she fired that gun across the room at you. The cold fire in her eyes told you that she was deeply disappointed in you – for allowing your new serum filled body to cloud your values.

Tony's eyes widen. "It's my tower for crying out loud." His shocked voice yelped.

Shaking your head. "Stop acting like a spoiled little brat; Tony. Man up and realize that this situation isn't _about_ you. It's not going to be _about _you. You heard what Natasha said down in the common room. Why are you still fighting it?" You were growing very weary of Tony's stubbornness. Doesn't he understand that he's doing so much harm in refusing to back down.

Tony stiffened up. "You are right." He calmly looked into your eyes; then meeting Peggy's once more. "Sometime whenever you are ready I would like to hear about my father."

Peggy nodded. "Stay clear of Phil for a few days; Anthony. Let Skye get used being in the Tower – and allow her the freedom to readjust to her team. That means don't use JARVIS to spy on their floor."

"Yes Ma'am." Tony respectfully replied.

"With Maria out in the field – I'm going to need you to be Phil's second hand man." Peggy spoke up. "I need you to give his orders to the agents whom are out there."

"Yes Ma'am." Tony replied standing straight and tall. His hands clapped tightly behind his back. Shows to prove that _anyone_ can stand at military attention – even through they themselves have never been military.

**Fitz's POV**

"How do I get the gamma ray to hit me so I can Hulk up?" You demand after barging into the lab.

"You don't need the Hulk; son." Bruce calmly replied as he tiredly removed his glasses.

"I'm not your son." You growl.

He walked slowly until he was very much up against you. His chest was against your chest. "Anytime you want a few rounds with Hulk; you just let me know; _son_." His right finger jabbed into your chest. "Now do you want to do a few rounds with Hulk; and be smashed into the ground tonight? Or do you want to talk about what is really troubling you?"

You really wanted to go a few rounds with the Hulk. Really, really badly. You didn't even give a care that he would pretty much kill you with one punch. You just wanted to let the pent up deep and raw anger out. But then Jemma's face flashed in your mind. How would she react if she awakens the following day to find you black and blue all over – or unconscious in one to Stark's hospital style rooms.

No. You couldn't put her through that. Not with Skye needing her full attention; and concern.

Taking a deep breath you stepped back. "I'm sorry Doctor Banner. I misspoke."

"You didn't misspoke Leo. You are obviously very upset and needed an out let." He ran his hands through his hair. "Just sometimes bare knuckle isn't always the answer." He tilted his head. "You can call me Bruce."

"No one calls me Leo anymore." You answer back. "I prefer Fitz."

He leaned back against the metal table; "Okay Fitz; unload." He folded his arms across his chest.

"If I didn't know for a fact that Simmons would kill me for getting beaten to a pulp over this – then I would go a few rounds with you." You slowly spoke. "But; I know that having you or the Hulk smash me around won't do any good."

His head lowered as he waited for you to speak what was really bothering you.

"How do I tell Jemma that I _saw_ what he did to her?" You ask with a tear rolling down your left cheek. "How do I tell her that Skye will heal what that bastard did to her sooner than later." Shaking your head.

"_Once I'm done with you; Skye. Then I'm going after Jemma." Ward hissed into Skye's wide eyed shaking face. "I'm going to enjoy having her. Telling her everything that I have done to you while she comes over and over." A sick smile lit up his face as he jerked up her shirt. "She's going to come so hard knowing that you were the last one I had before I entered her."_

"_N-no." Skye whimpered. She was trying to fight to get out of his grasp. But it was hard as she was lying flat on the ground; and his full weight was against her. "Leave Jemma alone. I won't fight you anymore. Just please leave her alone."_

_His head tilted. "You are so beautiful when you beg; Skye. Ever so beautiful." He touched her face gently. "You are so beautiful when you are weak; and scared." His hand slowly ran down her face. Bending his head he captured her mouth with his once more._

_Skye whimpered._

_He lifted his head. "But oh Skye; don't think that you are going to save our sweet and innocent Jemma from what I have planned for her." He slapped her across the face; while his free hand pushed hard against her bare stomach. _

_Skye cried out._

"_I wonder if Leo would love to watch me take her. Take her harder than he would ever dream of ever having her. She'll be screaming my name as she comes over and over again." His hand moved from her stomach down to the top of her panties. "Times wasting. I'm so ready for you now darling Skye."_

"I don't know Fitz." Bruce's voice broke into your thoughts. You blinked as you tear yourself from the memory of watching the video.

"Jemma can_ never_ see the video." You said in a low dead tone. "When Skye is ready to tell her then she'll tell her in her own words. She can't find out from some video. It's going to kill her knowing that Grant Ward even laid his filthy hands on Skye. But; she has to hear it from Skye herself." Swallowing the bile that threatened to spew.

**Jemma's POV**

You wake up with a start. Your heart is pounding against your skin. You feel like it would burst through with every hit against your flesh; bone and skin. Sweat is running down your body in an never ending river. Your teeth clatter as you feel freezing cold rush through your muscles; and bones.

You needed to warm up. If you didn't you knew that your body would go into shock. Wrapping your arms across your chest as you try to remove your sheet just by using your legs. Your legs felt to weak to do much do much good on their own – you let your arms free to get the sheet off of you. You climb shakily out of the bed and made your way to the to the bathroom.

"Agent Simmons?" Agent May's shocked voice spoke.

You blink. What was Agent May doing in your bathroom? When did she get here?

"Simmons?" She questions stepping close to you. "Jemma?" Her voice took a soft calming tone.

"w-W-whazs y-you doing in my bat-th-roo-m?" You got out through your clinking teeth.

You feel yourself being lifted into the air. You just snuggle into the warm body that was against your cold one. Mewling as you nuzzle into the warm smooth spot you found. You feel it rain. It was a warm rain and you close your eyes allowing it to fall against your face. You feel your body heating up. You feel the missing warmth it had been missing for quite a while.

"Agent May?" Curiously you look up from your bubble bath into the concerned eyes of the older Asian agent. Your burrow winkled as you try to place why she was in your personal bathroom – while you were fully nude in the bubble bath. You don't recall inviting the older woman in to watch you take a bubble bath of all things.

"Agent Simmons." She said in a stiff voice. You watch as she stiffens up from the relaxed pose she had previously – as in a few seconds ago – was in. Her right eye brow rose briefly as she waited for you to speak again.

So you spoke again. "Umm not to sound too rude or anything here. But what are you doing in my personal bath? While I'm taking a bath?"

A thin smile graced her lips. "I see you are coming back to yourself. That's good." She nodded. "Real good."

"Back to myself?" You were even more confused than before.

"You came out of your room looking white as a sheet. You asked me what I was doing in your bathroom. You were teeth were clicking the entire time." She spoke in a soft but rapid voice. "I knew that you couldn't walk on your own anymore – nor would you be able to with my assistant. So I gathered you up in bridal shower, and carried you into your bathroom." She blushed. "You were mewling as you nuzzled into my neck."

You tilted your head to the right as you noticed that her blush wasn't the embarrassed blush. It was just a nice warm blush. You decided not to say anything to her last statement.

"I drew a slightly warmer bath than you normally would design. I removed your clothes; and placed you into the bath tube. It took twenty minutes for your body heat to rise." She stopped speaking.

"Thank you." You softly said.

She nodded.

"I think I'm going need assistance on getting up. Now that I'm thinking about it; I can still feel my legs being too shaky for me to properly stand on them." You spoke.

"Of course." She stood to her feet.

Holding out your arm for her to take. You felt her warm fingers against your smooth wet skin. Lifting yourself with your other hand; you stood with only water covering just above your ankle. Stepping out of the tub you feel the terry cloth on your bare skin. "Thanks." You stumble into her. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Her voice said in her ear. Instead of lifting you; she made sure you were comfortable in her side; and she led you back into your room. Moving you to the chair she made sure you were sitting; then she walked over to your dresser; and pulled out clean panties; and a fresh night grown. "You get dressed; and I'll make sure you have fresh sheets on your bed."

You eye your bed and saw that your sheets were soaked. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"No bother." She said as she stripped the bed quickly. You were just pulling the night grown over your body as she quickly made the bed. You tilted your head to the side as you started to towel dry it.

You stand to your feet; and make your way to the bed. Slipping your feet underneath the covers; you watch as she drew the rest up to your chest. "Thank you."

She nodded as she sat down at your side. "Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about; that had your body temperature go down as it did?"

Your eyes silently drifted to the closed connecting door to where Skye was. A lone tear slowly slid down your cheek. "I dreamt that Skye was alone on the Bus with Ward; and the Hydra agents. She was so scared. She was powerless to fight them." Swallowing hard. "I watched as first Ward raped her – then the rest of Garret's team." You wrap your arms around your shivering body. "They were taking such pleasure in hurting her. They kept telling her that she deserved everything she was getting because she wasn't human. That she was an unknown alien whom deserved to be beaten; starved and raped. They told her that this was going to be her life from now on." You suddenly lean over the bed; and threw up in the waste basket that you found.

You felt arms around you as you kept up heaving.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	9. The Sun Still Rises

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**THE SUN STILL RISES**

**Skye's POV **

You hear a small animal whimper. You wonder where the hurt animal was. You wanted to find the hurt animal and take care of it. Never allow it to be harmed ever again. There was another whimper. You suddenly felt warm hands on your skin; and your your eyes shot open. You backed away in fear as you looked on the face of Grant Ward. He was sneering at you as he reached out for you once more.

"You are safe now Skye. It's just me." You bang your head against the head board at those words. He was just trying to trick you. Trying to make you believe that you were safe; then he would just hurt you all over again.

"Please little one believe me." He whispers as tears rolled down his cheeks.

You blink as his face shifted into that of Coulson's. Your heart rate spiked up as you realized that he was trying to trick you. Trick you in the worse way possible. How dare he make you believe that he was Coulson – that Coulson was truly here with you. That you were safe. Well you won't going to play that game. You teeth came out.

He backs away. "Look inside yourself; Skye. Please look inside your own heart. You know what's true and what's not true."

"_You are mine." Grant hissed in your ear. He pulled back so you could look into his dark dangerous eyes. "You have always been mine." He smirked as he lifted your chin higher with his right forefinger. "Now I can have you as I always was meant to be. Without bloody Coulson always showing up. Once we are done here; then I'm going to take you hard and roughly right there on his desk. Making sure the video is live for him to watch. Watch me fuck his precious little girl into submissive." He leaned tightly into you; "He's going to be tearing out his hair as he sees your face as you come over and over." His breath his hot and sticky against your ear._

_You grew dead inside. This wasn't the Grant Ward whom you had always liked. This wasn't the Grant Ward whom you felt so comfortable with that you openly shared your lonely and loveless childhood to. This wasn't the Grant Ward whom you started to feel those feelings for that were not solid but which truly scared you too death with. This Grant Ward you had no idea was even there._

_He pulled away from you. Reaching up to push back the hair from your face; "I wonder what Jemma would do when she watches me take you. Over and over?" He leaned forward and licked your cheek – then over your nose – then to your other cheek. "Her desire is going to rise higher then it ever had ever been."_

_You swallow at the thought of Jemma watching as he raped you over; and over again. You begin to shake at the thought. "Please don't do this" You beg._

_He pushes you against the wall harder. "Don't beg; Skye." He replied in a low rough voice. "Don't try to tell me that you didn't want this from the very beginning." _

"_Not like this." You strutted out. "I want it to be private." You don't get anything else out past the hiss as he punched your stomach._

"_Stop lying." He growled his angry eyes lock onto yours. He tilted his head; "Just for that – I'm going to take Jemma as mine also."_

_Your eyes widen. "No!" You shout out._

_The next thing you know you are crashing onto the metal ground with him heavy on top of you. You fought for breath as your breathe was knocked out of you. You felt his hot steamy breath against your skin. _

"_Just for that Skye darling; I'm not going to take you against the wall. I'm going to take you right here against the dirty metal." He pushed his waist roughly against you. You could feel the growing bulge there. _

_You begin to fight against him. Trying so desperately to get him off you. You had to get him off you. If you didn't then he was going to do the thing that you are most afraid of happening once more to you. You had to be strong. You had to fight him off. Right. Now._

_He slammed his right fist against your face. You saw blackness._

Your heart feels like it's going to rip right out of your flesh. Tears were rolling down your cheeks. You opened your mouth to beg him not to hurt you again. But; then you thought of him telling you that you may not speak otherwise it would be worse the next time. Your mouth shuts tight. You could take the pain. You were used to the pain after all. You didn't keep your voice locked up to protect yourself. You were protecting _her_.

She wasn't strong enough to endure the pain that this evil spawn of the devil had in store for her. Her face came to your minds eye very quickly. Her open and valuable face. Her bright smile that actually met her hazel eyes. You would do anything to protect that smile; and those eyes.

You knew what you had to do. You had to be brave and do this in order to protect her. You unclench your arms from your shaking chest. Keeping your eyes locked on his smirking face you sat forward. You very slowly reach towards the button of your shirt. You knew what he wanted from you.

You were going to freely and willing give it to him. Unbuttoning the first button. You pray this will protect her from him. The rest of the buttons followed after the first one. You slip out of your shirt.

You move forward on the bed to reach him that much sooner. You blink and Coulson's face comes into focus.

His wide eyed shocked eyes still locked onto yours. Tears rolling freely down his cheeks. You tilt your head in confusion. As you realize that you don't feel the Bus underneath you. That you don't feel the narrowness of the pod bed underneath you. Everything came rushing back to you. You managed to get away from Ward – before he actually managed to rape you. You got back to your team. Your family. You went to a safe house; and you locked yourself in your room. You wouldn't let anyone in expect for Agent Romanoff. You were flown to the Avengers Tower where you would be living now. You and the team.

Eyes wide you whimper as you move backwards away from Coulson.

**Jemma's POV**

Feeling eyes locked on you; you just kept staring at the closed door. The connecting door that lead into Skye's room. Your chest tightened as you finally felt her coming awake. She was so scared. So very scared. All you wanted to do was jump out of bed; and rush into her room. Gather her up in your arms; and never let go. But you couldn't.

"You may go now." You find your voice filling the air.

"I don't think so." A firm female voice spoke.

"Please leave." You beg.

You don't hear anything behind you.

"I wish to be alone." You spoke once more.

"That's not wise." You hear as Agent May stood from the chair. She soon came into the line of your eye sight. "You don't know how truly bad off you were last night; Jemma." She was looking down into your eyes with such compassion.

"I'm not going to leave her." Your eyes went back to the closed connecting door. The door that led to Skye.

Agent May sat down next to your hip. You feel her warm hand on your hip. "You may not want to leave her; but right now you may not make the right choices."

Your eyes turn in her direction. "I'm not suicidal _Agent May_."

She takes a deep breath. Thankfully she didn't make any other comment. You did wonder about the very understanding look in her eyes. But you didn't want to deal with it right now. All you wanted to think and feel was Skye. Once Skye was safe once more – then you would find out about Agent May's past. You had a very strong feeling that although you weren't interested in going into her past at this moment in time – that she wouldn't shut you out later on in the future.

"As long as Skye remains on the planet Earth. Then so am I." You said in a calm and steady voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

She searches your eyes for a long moment. You can see the sheer relief in her eyes when she realizes that you spoke the absolute truth. Finally standing up. "You know where to find me."

You watch as she makes the way to the door that led out to the hallway. "Melinda." You spoke. "Thank you taking care of me. Also for caring so much for me."

She nods.

After the door shut softly; you turn your eyes back to the connecting door. Your heart began to clench even more then when you first realized that Skye was awake. You were relieved that you were left alone in your room. You knew that Agent May was correct. Break downs like yours the previous night would not prevent the one whom had the break down to be alone for a good seventy two hours. But you meant what you said. As long as Skye was on Earth – you would remain.

Well expect for that one time. Technically you still remained on Earth. You were just falling through the Earth's sky to the ground – without anything to protect you when you landed was all. But you were above water. When you hit you would sink – it wasn't like you were going to crash into the land – where you would have broken ever single one of your bones. You would have just drowned was all. But; you promised never to do that again – and you apologized for that. All night long. Several nights after wards. Sides you were just free falling to your death to save her life.

Your heart stopped at the thought of Skye's stricken face when you saw her once more on the BUS. The sheer fear and pain in her eyes would hunt you for the rest of your life. "I will never leave you again." You whisper towards the connecting door once more.

"_Never leave me. Never leave me. Never leave me. Never leave me." She whimpers as she crawls even more against you. Luckily for you your back was against the wall. All you could do was hold her tightly against you. _

"_I'm never leaving you." You whisper into her ear. You begged her to believe you. To trust you. But you knew that you lost all the trust you had earned; when you jumped from the plane._

_Her arms tightened around you as she let out a high whimper. "Never leave me." Was breathed into your ear as she finally grew limp in against your body. _

"_I promise you with my very soul; Skye; I will never leave you. Never willing ever again." You whisper into her ear. "I love you with my entire soul Skye. I thought that if I jumped then you wouldn't have had to go through the agony of watching me die. A slow and painful death. I saw your eyes when I was seriously at the end of my hope of coming up with a antidote at the last second. When I found the rat died after 10 seconds of being injected of the serum. I desperately needed you to live even through I couldn't. I needed you to be by Fitz's side to help in life." You had to stop speaking due to having an light hyperventilating attack. _

"_I'll be good now on. I promise I'll be good. Just don't leave me." She whimpers into your neck. _

_Your heart shattered at her child like voice. What you did just to follow S.H.I.E.L.D's protocol; and to save her life from you has drawn even deeper meaning of what it would have been like for Skye. Your chest tightened as you realized how selfish you had been to have given up after ten seconds of the mouse dying. You knew better. You knew the serum WAS the antidote. You should have waited a little longer for it to take a permanent affect. _

"_I won't be bad anymore." She whines into your ear. "I won't make you mad at me anymore. Just please don't leave me."_

_Tears rolled down your cheeks as you tried to make shushing noises through you mouth. You didn't know how to calm her down. You knew that your words just weren't enough to calm her down. She simply wouldn't believe you. After all how could she from all the other people whom she had trusted leaving her. But you knew that she had to calm down otherwise she could go into a serious hyperventilating attack. You didn't want to alarm everyone on the bus. You couldn't handle the fear in Agent Coulson's eyes when looked at Skye. You couldn't handle his deep disappoint in you that you couldn't keep Skye calm. You knew that if he saw Skye now then there would be no way on Earth he would allow you anywhere near her ever again. Not even with the rest of the team around. He would reassign you in order to protect Skye from you._

Your heart hurt so deeply that you felt like it was going to squeeze until it burst. You tried to will yourself to calm down. It wouldn't due to get so worked up that you would have to fight for your life. Skye needed you to be strong. She needed you to remain alive. She needed you to remain on Earth. She needed you.

**Skye's POV**

"You are safe." His voice said in a calm voice. "You are safe."

Shaking your head side ways; your eyes wide as you stare into his eyes. Your heart beating rapidly in your chest. It felt like it was trying to break through the flesh. You had just mistakenly confused Coulson with that monster. You were about to strip in front of Coulson; and offer yourself to him. For him to take your body.

"Skye." His voice broke through your rapid fire thoughts. "Breathe."

You didn't deserve to breathe. Not after what you had just done.

"_Baby girl; breathe." A very familiar voice spoke to your very soul._

"_I don't deserve to live." Your soul cried out._

"_Yes you do." The voice was loving. "I need you too."_

"_No one needs me too." You whimper through your soul. _

"_I need you to." The voice was very small. _

"_You don't deserve love, Skye." His voice hissed into your ear as he pawned your right breast. His waist crushed into your own against the steel of the bus. You let out a grunt of pain. "I can't even believe that you are stupid enough to believe that anyone can love a unlovable bitch like you." He licked her chin; and bit her neck roughly. _

_You couldn't keep the tears from falling down your cheeks. You couldn't believe that his words were hurting you so much. You have been hearing them ever since could remember. Your very first clear memory was of your foster father touching you; and telling you that you would never be loved. You saw your foster mother standing in the door way just watching as her husband was hurting you. She found you looking at her; and she spat out that you were the most unlovable child in the entire world – that was why your parents didn't even want to set eyes on you after you were born. You were four years old._

"_You think Coulson loves you?" His hot breath hits your skin. He looks up with fiery eyes. "He's just using you Skye. He only using you till you aren't needed anymore. At first he was going to leave you stranded somewhere. But now that he knows that you are an 0-8-4 once he's finished with you – he's going to put you in the Fridge." His hand rose to lock against your neck. "Do you know what the Fridge is?"_

_You silently nodded. _

_His lips turned thin. "I'm saving you from that torture. At least with me I can protect you."_

_You spat in his face. _

_He leaned down into your personal space. Well more into your personal space. "Just for that darling Skye; I'm going to have you watch as I take her. I'm going to have her lock eyes with you as I enter her sweet body. Over and over again."_

"_N-no." You whimper. _

"_I was going to take pity on her. Kill her after I was finished." He looked straight into your eyes. "But because you are defying me … I'm going to allow her to live. Live the rest of her life with the sight of your eyes watching as I take her over and over again. I'm going to make her live with the knowledge that you watched as I rape her. I'm going to make her live with the image of you coming with my name screaming from your throat." _

_You feel his full body weight even more against your body. His left hand rose up and clasped against your neck. "I'm even going to allow her wide eyed dog alive. Even he won't be able to begin to help her heal after I'm through with her." He leaned down and kissed you hard. "See what defying me is going to cost you Skye?" He breathed against your lips. "But at least I won't allow you to be tortured, and hurt like you would in the Fridge. I'll protect you."_

"_I will stay with you without complaint. I will fuck you without saying anything negative. I will be your slave for the rest of my life. Just leave them alone." You beg._

_You can tell that you were getting to him. That he truly didn't want to do the things that he had just described to you. That he really didn't want to hurt you. That he was still inside there. You just needed to find the way to reach him; and help him back. He could still be saved. "Please Grant don't hurt my family." _

_Hurt run though his eyes. "You don't understand Skye." He whimpered above you. "Y-" then he was gone. Just like that he was gone. The monster was back. "They aren't YOUR family Skye. You DON'T have a family. How can you have a family? You are a 0-8-4. You don't even know if you are even human. If you have human blood running in your system." His hand gripped your neck. "You don't get a say in anything." Rage run through his eyes. "I will do what I had told you. Too you. Too her. Too him. You three will be destroyed. You three will learn what life is truly about."_

"_I KNOW what life is all about." You reach up to place his face in your palms. "Don't you understand Grant. I KNOW what life is about. I KNOW that life is pain. I KNOW that life is hurt. I KNOW that life is hate. I KNOW that I will NEVER have love in my life. I KNOW that I don't deserve it." You plead. "Don't make two innocent souls learn this lesson. It will destroy them." You whisper as tears rolled down your cheeks. "You HAVE me Grant. I'm NOT going anywhere. I'm NOT going to leave you. You don't NEED them. You HAVE me. Let me be enough." _

_There was nothing left in him. "You will suffer for this." He looked you dead in the eyes. "How dare you plead for their souls. You STILL think that you can save them. You STILL have hope. You STILL think …." He jerked his head free from your hands; and he stood to his feet. "I'm not going to have you right now. You DON'T deserve to be taken in private. I'm going to have the men watch me as I take you." He raised his foot and kicked your side. He kicked it over and over again …. _

_Everything went black._

You fight the arms that have you wrapped up into a firm board chest. You had to get him off of you. You couldn't allow him to lay his hands on you. You had to get free so you can protect her. To protect them. Top protect your family. But how can you when he was trapping you with his arms. You had to get free of him. You had to save her.

His arms just tightened.

You hear a high pitched whine.

"Let. Her. Go." Your head jerked forward at the sound of that voice. You _knew _that voice. Your eyes locked onto the scared hazel eyes of Simmons. He has her. He got his hands on her all ready. How? He just took you hostage not even thirty minutes ago. He _just _threatened what he was going to do too her just seconds ago. How did he get his hands on her? A high pitched whimper sounded in the silence of the room.

**Jemma's POV**

"Why didn't you let me stay with you last night?" His voice spoke behind you.

You remain silent.

"You let me comfort you after _she _got shot. When _she _was fighting for her very life. You leaned on me as we waited for her to wake up. You leaned on me as she was recovering. You _trusted _me to hold you up when you had no strength yet as you waited to know her fate." You hear his body lean against the wall. "Why aren't you trusting me now?"

"I do trust you." You whisper.

"If you trusted me. Then you wouldn't have kicked me out last night. You would have allowed me to comfort you." His voice carried such sadness. Your heart cracked knowing you caused this hurt in him. That you couldn't find it in yourself to even try to fix it. All you cared about was Skye. That's all you care about. Until Skye allows you back in; everything, and everyone doesn't matter.

"I shouldn't have allowed you in talking me into joining the team. We were better off in the lab." His voice held such sadness. "You and I together. Working our experiments. We got to work on any samples for as long as we wanted in the lab."

"I wanted us to both have lives outside of the lab. I didn't want to spend my entire life in the lab." Your voice chocked as you rose it. "I couldn't leave you behind; Leo. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I won't." Your eyes drifted from Skye's closed door to meet his concern hazel orbs.

"I know." He softly spoke. "I know."

"What am I going to do if she won't allow me in?" You whisper heartbroken.

"You'll breathe." He replied. "You'll simply breathe."

"It hurts." You chocked out. "It hurts so fucking much."

His hand rose and rubbed against his chest. Where his heart was located. "I know." He chocked out. You weren't surprised that he was feeling what you were feeling. But; you knew that he was only feeling seventy percent what you were feeling right now.

Suddenly you jumped from the bed; and before you knew it you had jerked the door open. You rushed into Skye's room to find her hyperventilating, and struggling in Coulson's arms. You feel her stark fear coarsening through your heart. You felt like you were dying with all the fear, and pain that Skye was feeling.

You hear a high pitched animal whine. Your heart stopped. Your eyes just stare in front of you as you watched Skye trying to fight Coulson from hurting her.

"Let. Her. Go." Your voice rings deadly out.

Skye stopped moving. Her head jerked up wards; and you saw the fear and disbelief in her eyes. They very quickly turned into stark fear. A high pitched whimper sounded. Before you could move forward to wrap her in your arms her mouth opens.

"No!" She cries out. "No! He can't have you. He can't! I won't let him hurt you." Her eyes wide and out of force. "Jemma; believe me; I will protect you. With my dying breathe I will protect you." Tears were running freely down her cheeks.

Your heart was pounding once more. "You have protected me, Skye." You softly say as you move forward. Your eyes locked on the fragile woman on the bed. You finally reach her and wrap your arms around her. "You have protected me." You repeated. "I'm safe. You are safe. We are safe."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." She sobs into your chest. Her gripe around you tightens. "I'll die before I allow him to lay one hand on you." She pulls back; and her hand raises to cup your face. "You know this don't you?" She searches your eyes with her own. "You know that I will protect you with my life. He's not going to hurt you." She's begging you to understand her.

Your hands rose between her own, and you hold her face in the palms of your hands. "Skye!" You plead trying to get through her hysterical cries. "Skye I'm safe. You are safe. We are safe." You beg her to believe you. To trust you.

Her forehead crashed into yours. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whimpers over and over. "I promised you that I would keep you safe. I failed you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Pulling her tightly against you. "You didn't fail me." You whisper in her ear. "You have kept me safe. You protected me. You got me away from him before he could do anything to me." You feel her body shake causing the bed beneath you to shake.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating. "I'm sor..." You were suddenly holding a limp body in your arms. You buried your face in the knack between her collar bone; and neck. You wept silently at how broken she was in your arms.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	10. Some Truths From The Past Are Reviled

**CHAPTER NINE **

**SOME TRUTHS FROM THE PAST ARE REVILED**

_**Author's Note: Seeing how we have Edwin Jarvis on "Agent Carter" I have decided to take the route (that I'm sure a lot of people are taking) and having JARVIS actually have the brain waves of Edwin Jarvis. So he and Peggy know one another. **_

_**I know that it's most likely that Peggy would have met Tony when he was child; after all she was close to Howard for many years before his death. But I started this story before "Agent Carter hit air waves &amp; I haven't read any comics where Peggy has been in (I know shocking and seriously shame on me). I have decided to keep the fact that Tony and Peggy haven't met before. (Well as far as Tony knows. He may be a genius and all – but even he doesn't remember his baby hood).**_

_**Also I know that in Winter Solider they stated that Natasha was born in the 1980s. I'm NOT going to follow that. When I know for a fact that Natasha was injected with the serum just as Steve was. So Natasha has lived a nice long life just as Bucky has. I'm going to get Bucky into this story at some point. So between him and Natasha they can help Steve adjust to the world in the 2000's.**_

_**Also seeing how we know Peggy's death is set in 2016 in Captain America 3 – I have decided to keep her alive. Seeing how I'm not having her have Alzheimer's in this story; I don't want to cut her life short with the 2016 dead (sorry for the pun) zone.**_

**PEGGY'S POV**

"You have turned off all communications in Skye's room right Jarvis?" You stare in front of you.

"Yes Ms. Carter." Jarvis spoke.

"I have missed you my old friend." You felt the tears prickle the tips of your eye lids. Your thoughts went back to 1948 when you first met Edwin Jarvis; Howard's butler. Soon to be your partner in protecting Howard from well …. himself. Soon to be your best friend. Your brother. You thought of his death. How Howard just couldn't let him go. He couldn't allow himself to lose Jarvis the way he lost Steve. So against your better judgment you didn't prevent Howard from placing Jarvis's brain into a computer cormorant.

"I have missed you too." Jarvis spoke. "I remember all those times we sat at the L &amp; L back to back trying to smoothly talk to one another; without anyone being the wiser."

You tearfully laughed. "We weren't fooling any one."

"Yes we were." Jarvis spoke. "Ms. Carter no one was paying any attention to us. If they did they just thought we were carrying on an affair."

"Yes. There was that." You whisper. Your heart hurt as you thought of the _one _person whom thought that. Whom truly thought that for the longest of all time.

"Ms. Carter." Jarvis gently said. "She understood."

"But she still thought that in the beginning." You felt a tear fall down your cheek. "I _led_ her to think that." You picture her face each and every time she looked over at you and Jarvis at the diner. The hurt and despair in them. Even in the very beginning when she and you just met. When you were telling yourself to keep your distance from this innocent soul. Yet it stilled pained you when you knew what she was thinking whenever her eyes drifted over to you and Mr. Jarvis.

"Why are you talking to Tony's computer like you personally know it?" Steve asked with confusion on his face as he walked into the room.

You breathed out a soft sigh. You had a lot to explain to this poor man. You would begin with the basics. Well the basics that you could when it concerned Howard Stark that is. "Steve; you better sit down for this."

You waited until he took a seat in the chair next to where you were sitting on the couch. "Jarvis please remain here also."

" Of course Ms. Carter." Jarvis replied.

"Edwin Jarvis was Howard's butler." You began. "I didn't meet him until 1947 when Howard was a number one suspect for tension. Mr. Jarvis and I worked together to clear Howard."

Steve nodded. "So Howard told Tony; and Tony honored Mr. Jarvis's memory by naming his computer program after him.

"Jarvis … IS Edwin Jarvis." You spoke. His blue eyes widen in shock. "We ARE talking about Howard Stark after all." You smirked.

"That's impossible." He hissed out. "There's no way anyone can put a human brain into a computer."

"It was impossible to do this back in the 1930's; Steve. But Howard Stark always dealt with the impossible. He was the man whom dreamed of the future – and was unafraid to create the future." You lifted your right eye brow at him.

"But, but he took a man's brain." Steve's right hand ran through his head.

"I allowed him to do so; Mr. Rogers." Jarvis replied. "I knew that young Master Stark still needed me. That Ms. Carter still needed me. That Howard still needed me. I told my wife; Anna; that if my brain waves was still function at the time of my death – that I gave Howard Stark permission to preserve my brain."

Steve kept shaking his head as he ran his fingers though his hair. You knew that you had to wait until Steve was ready to listen once more. That this was simply too much information for him to take in. "Howard shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have messed with God's work. He wasn't God."

"He created the super soldier serum." You pointed out. "The serum that you gladly put into your own system; Steve. The serum that changed your DNA."

Steve's blue eyes flashed angry as he stared at you. "You _allowed _Howard to do this?! You didn't fight for him not to." He stood to his feet and stormed across the room. His back was stiff as he faced the window.

"It was a losing battle." You spoke. "I know when to back down from a lost cause." You stare at his stiff back.

"How long?" He asked with steel underling his voice.

"Two years." You spoke.

His shoulders hunched forward. "I never stopped loving you. But I had to keep living. I was on auto pilot the first year and half. Right before the war ended – I was shot twice in my shoulder. The first time in the war that I was shot. In the middle of the shoot out that we were having; I pictured you standing right in front of me. " Tears rolled down your winkled face. "I just wanted to be with you once more. I lowered my arm that was holding the rifle and my mouth opened. All of a sudden I was knocked backward onto the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as my head hit the ground."

You swallowed around the bile that had risen. "You have Timothy Dugan to thank that I made it out of the war alive. "

Steve tightly nodded. His right hand turned into a fist against the window.

"He told me that it was much much to soon for me to join you. He told me that I had things to do to protect the innocents of the world. That I had to continue to hold onto this life so I could protect as many innocents that I could." Your chest tightened as you thought about Colleen. Sweet and innocent Colleen. She was murdered in your place. "I felt a raw fear deep within me that pushed me to truly fight for the right to breathe on this earth."

Taking a long shaky breath. It was time. "At first I thought it was your spirit telling me to keep living. It wasn't until the year 1946 and I stepped into the L &amp; L automate that I knew I was wrong. That it wasn't your spirit that kept giving me strength. It never was."

"I loved you." Steve softly spoke. "I love you."

"As do I." You spoke. "But I didn't realize that you weren't my soul mate until I met ..."

"Enough." Steve barked.

"You can't run from this Mr. Rogers." Jarvis spoke up.

"Turn off Jarvis." Steve steely spoke.

"Jarvis don't turn off." You spoke up. "Steve you need to hear this now. That way you can deal with it. That way this won't be in the way of why we are _really _here."

"I thought you returned my feelings for me." Steve turned his head finally.

"I loved you." You softly spoke. "I still love you. I thought you were the one. The perfect one for me. I knew that once the war ended; and we managed to get married. That you would never stop me from being me. That I could still be whom I am – and not to try to turn into a house wife. That I could have a career of my own. That you would stand by my side and I by your side. That you would never belittle me."

Steve had turned around as I spoke. He wrapped his arms across his chest.

"You were the first one to unlock the lock that I had placed around my heart; and soul since I was in my mother's womb." A soft smile. "But she managed to burst through it."

Steve swallowed thickly. His ears turned red in embarrassment.

_Oh my poor sweet and innocent Steve. You still have much to learn about this world of ours. _"You would have loved Angie; Steve. You would have been happy for us."

"You would have left me if I hadn't been frozen." Steve said with a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"I would have set you free for you to find your soul mate." You softly said. "I always wanted you to be happy and full filled. I just knew that a life with me would have seriously short changed you. That was why I fought so hard against your feelings for me in the beginning."

His head tilted to the left. "What changed?" You knew he was thinking of the kiss you shared with him right before he got on Red Skull's plane.

"Angie." You truthfully replied. "Even when I finally allowed myself to have feelings for you …. and to finally kiss you the way I did that day …. I felt Angie's soul crying out to my soul. I honesty thought it was yours; Steve; even when I kissed you and it felt off. I thought it was still you."

Steve nodded his head.

"When you went down I mourned for you. But that voice kept crying out to my soul. It was so alive. When you were dead. I denied for so long that you were actually dead. I kept telling them to keep searching for you. That you had to still be alive in the Atlantic Ocean. That the super solider serum gave you extra strength to remain alive longer than a normal human being." Fresh tears rolled down onto your folded hands. "They kept telling me that they had looked far beyond where the plane crashed. But there was no sign of you. That they had to give up the search because others needed them in other areas." Bowing your head. "I should have kept looking. Howard would have spent all his money on the search for you. But I …."

"I wasn't meant to be found at _that_ time Peggy. God knew that Captain America was going to be needed in the future." Steve's gentle voice spoke. "I was meant to live the rest of my thirties and on ward in _this _time."

"When I finally admitted that you were gone I shut my soul against the voice calling out to me. I couldn't bare it. That's when I got reckless. That's when I almost allowed myself to be shot down that fateful day." Your shoulder ached in pain at the memory. "But Dugan wouldn't allow me to give up." Your eyes lifted to meet his. "I swore that I would keep on living. That I would protect the innocent people of the world – but I wouldn't get close to another person ever again." You thickly swallowed. "You were the first and only one whom I truly got close to in my life; Steve. When I lost you I lost all hope."

"Until Angie." Steve softly said.

"Until Angie." You nodded. "She wouldn't let me be a non feeling person. From the first moment she set eyes on me; she set out to save me." Your chest tightened. "I knew that I could get her killed. Like I had Colleen. Colleen had lost her apartment and really didn't have any money to stay at the hotel. So I offered her my apartment until she got back on her feet. I went out on a mission – and when I came home I thought she was all ready asleep. Until I got to the bed. Her eyes were wide open; and there was a bullet hole right just above her eyes. She got killed all because I offered her a roof over her head."

Steve opened his mouth to speak. "I need you to hear what I went through; Steve. I need you to understand." His mouth closed and he took a deep breathe.

"Like I said before Steve; you would have loved Angie." You smile softly. "As soon as she found out the guilt I carried due to Colleen's death …. once I told her what I actually did for a living – she told me that I couldn't live in self guilt. That it wasn't my fault that she was killed. It wasn't my fault that there were evil people in this world. She told me that I had to forgive myself; and to allow her to rest in peace. It took me years before I figured out what she meant."

"Peggy?" Steve's voice echoed in your ears.

"Ms. Carter." Jarvis said.

"Yes Mr. Jarvis?" You automatically replied.

"Mr. Rogers is ready for the rest of the story." Jarvis said.

You blink as you realize where you were in. What year you were in. "When I first set eyes on Angie … it was just before Colleen's murder. I was shot to the earth when her voice burst though my soul. I knew then that it was her that I have been waiting for since I was two years of age. It was her that kept me alive. But I knew I had to keep her at arms length to keep her safe. Then Colleen's murder happened …. and I swore to myself to _never _go back to the L &amp; L automate ever again. To avoid Angie at all cost." Bowing your head. "I only lasted a week."

You breathed deeply. "I was looking for a new apartment and Angie told me about the room across from hers was up for rent. I denied it quickly enough. I told myself that it would be fine to see Angie at the L &amp; L. I had to eat. I also wanted to make sure that she wasn't harassed to much. I couldn't go every day. But I made sure to come in most days." You smirk. "I didn't want the boys to know where I went to eat my lunch. They would have made it unbearable if they had discovered the L &amp; L. At first every time I went in there I saw how she was treated by the men. I of course took upon myself to "teach" them the right manners."

"I'm sure you had." Steve said with a soft chuckle.

"She was relentless with her asking me to move into the Griffin Hotel. I kept saying no. That I wasn't a neighbor that she would want to have." You blink back the tears. "It was finally Mr. Jarvis whom finally got through to me. Against my better judgment I said that I would do it. I regret it and I don't regret it to this day."

**END CHAPTER NINE**

_**Author's Note: I sat on this chapter for way too long. Almost a year. (Yikes). **__**I was trying to figure out a way to push the story forward and switch Povs like the previous chapters. But finally when I was finally able to write this chapter …. it just felt write to keep everything in Peggy's POV. **__**I was also debating on weather or not Angie would still be alive in 2015. I have finally decided that Angie has sadly passed away. I will explain her death in a later chapter. (All I can say is that Angie had lived a nice long life before she passed. But I'm not saying that she passed away in her sleep – or that she was killed. When it comes time for Peggy to say how Angie passed away and when … then you will know how she passed away).**_

_**I wasn't going to have Peggy tell Steve about Angie in this chapter …. I was just going to explain how Peggy knew JARVIS – but then I wrote Steve's reaction to Howard putting Edwin Jarvis's brain into a component and I just knew this was the point where Steve NEEDED to learn of Peggy's love for Angie. **_

_**This is a Skye centric story. But I do have to flesh out the other characters also here. But the main forces is Skye – and her healing. I will be writing one shots surrounding the other characters with more in depth to their story lines – I just don't want to add a lot of things that don't really tell the story that I'm telling in "Trust". **_


End file.
